Don't Stop Looking For Love
by my1lilsecret
Summary: OreO.... Here's something different...A/U... World War II... Remy & Ororo... love... what more could you want? Please R&R! Chapter 7 now up! the date is set as Remy and Ororo get ready for their big day someone Remy doesn't quite expect comes to visit!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men!

A/N: So here's the thing... I've trashed Until The Day We Die... In favor of this! I couldn't write the other story, it just wasn't working for me... but then -this- idea came about! I've never read a WWII story about these two... and really i've never WRITTEN a story about it either... so here we go! I'll be hopefully incorporating some ideas from that story into this though, but we'll see... got lots of ideas swirling up here!

I also want to note that I really don't know much about war or the army... just kind of what I've wikipedia'd... and googled... so please bear with me! I just have ideas and I run with them... so if you'd like please run along?

The title of my story comes from the song "Don't Stop Looking For Love" (as I know it by Stephen Gately and Boyzone) ... anyways the line that stuck with me is: "Don't stop looking for love, it can be found in the strangest places.." so that's where I'm coming from!

I'll let you all read now so please as always R&R!

* * *

...Don't Stop Looking For Love...

The explosion rocked him back to the present time, Remy's reverie broke as he reluctantly faced the war torn scenery around him

_How'd you ever end up here?_ He thought bitterly, pulling his camaflouge coat tighter to his body in an attempt to shut out the damp winds that howled around him. _Dis ain't de life you' meant to live._

Remy ducked his helmeted head against the driving rain and thought back to the events that lead him here to the war front in Germany. How he had come from a privileged life back in Louisiana, his family one of prestige and good fortune, his life clearly headed in the right direction. The best universities were offering him distinguished scholarships, his family living the life amongst the best of the aristocratic class attending all the important events around their community. He lived the life of comfort, nothing a person could want, he was set for anything the world had to offer… anything except for a world war.

The war began in '39, waging a battle far from home, Remy keeping a half hearted ear turned to news that arrived daily of the casualties and the advances of troops, nothing really jarring in his well off lifestyle. He'd attend galas with his father and younger brother Henri, nodding along, as he was expected to, to the stories and news the men shared over their cigars and brandies. But he didn't really care, why should he? It was worlds away in Europe in a world he didn't know, a world he really didn't care to know quite yet. A year later the draft began and boys he had gone to school with were being shipped off to served their country left and right, it was when fear set in his father, Jean-Luc's, heart and he did all that was possible to keep his children from being sent away.

For a time it worked and Remy and Henri were able to remain at home, their lives no longer as carefree as they had known it to be and rather more nights were spent at home around the radio, listening to updates…. Praying for an end to the battle that became more and more violent and casualities mounted by the moment. The day came, to soon for Jean- Luc's liking and both Henri, at the age of 18, and Remy, 22, were pulled into the draft and sent off to the war.

The voices floated hauntingly through Remy's mind as he replayed the last moments he had spent at home with his father and brother. They stood in the army uniforms, that had been sent for them just days before, at the train station Jean- Luc's eyes shone with unshed tears as he hugged each son good bye ferociously not knowing if this would be the last time he saw his sons alive. Henri did the best he could to keep the mood light, teasing Remy of his shoulder length auburn hair.

_You t'ink you gonna be able to part wit' your coveted locks dere homme?_

_You jus' worry 'bout your own pretty hair mon ami,_ Remy had retorted back, ruffling his younger brothers long locks.

They boarded the train, holding back as long as they could to the life they had so adored. Jean- Luc's figure standing stoically on the platform amongst the other bodies meshed around him calling their own goodbyes to their own soldiers. The look on Jean Luc's face remained with Remy, a look of pain he never wanted again to see on his father's face, which is why he knew he had to survive this war.

Arriving in Germany Remy and Henri were herded along, no better than cattle, thrown a gun and then onto the lines. The war had come to such a time that they didn't care how much training a person received they were here for only one mission and that was to win, experience or not they were there. Remy and Henri had both had basic firearm training as teens and had no trouble fitting in with that aspect but what neither knew of was the death that haunted and lingered in every corner.

The fighting that raged on, bodies filled with lead as machine guns cut their colleagues down, explosions tearing apart the scenery, screaming, blood and pain was a constant in everyday life. Remy came to the point where he no longer learned the names of those he fought next to, what was the point? More times than not a day later they would be dead. Remy's main focus was keeping himself and Henri alive, if not for themselves but for Jean Luc.

So here he was, battered and beaten, his body aching constantly, his soul numbed, the stench of death filled his nostrils with every breath.

_How long mus' dis go on for?_ Remy found himself thinking. _How long mus' we beat our foolish heads agains' de wall until someone wins? Dieu, Remy jus' wish someday's dis all be a dream…_

Another explosion rocked Remy and he fell forward, bracing himself against the muddy walls, the letter in his hand crumpling.

_Dis no good to you anyway homme,_ he thought sadly, allowing the letter to fall into the puddle at his feet, quickly becoming soggy.

The letter had been from his steady girl back home in Louisiana, Belladonna, they had been together for two years and Remy had hopes of marrying her someday, something his father and hers had long anticipated. Belladonna hadn't gone to see Remy off the day he left for the war, saying it would be to hard to say goodbye and she would rather only say hello when he returned. Embracing one last time in the moonlight outside her fathers estate Belladonna had pressed a small golden chain with a cross she always wore into Remy's strong hands.

"You keep this for me okay handsome?" she had told him with a small smile. "Something to bring you back to this old girl."

Remy promised he would and a final kiss parted the romantic couple, a kiss that warmed Remy most nights when he needed her most. All those hopes and dreams as shattered now as the world around him. The letter that slowly disintegrated in front of him spoke of Belladonna's love for him, but also of the inability to stay true to a shadow… she had found another man and would be marrying him in just a few short weeks.

The throbbing in Remy's chest as he straightened up in the small trench like shelter that was his new home, he roughly tore the small chain from around his wrist and let it fall into the water next to the letter. A bitter sigh escaping his lips. Tears welled up behind his eyes, tears that were not solely for Belladonna but for what had become his life. Shaking his head he forced them back, he knew that this was not the place for emotion.

"Hey frère," Henri's voice loomed overhead. "Why so sad?"

Remy turned his face upward into the rain, Henri's figure dark against the night sky. The lantern by Remy's head cast a weak light.

"Dis all getting' to me homme," Remy sighed as Henri made himself comfortable next to his brother.

"You and me alike," he agreed.

The fighting now becoming like a white noise as the duo huddled together, both for warmth and the bond that held them as brothers. The next explosion sounded nearer, the bombing never ceasing it seemed, more shouting as both Remy and Henri ducked for cover. The next few moments passed in a daze, slow motion as Remy watched horrifically as shrapnel was flying in their direction, taking cover he heard Henri's agonizing scream. Gathering his bearings Remy saw his brother, lying face down in the mud large pieces of shrapnel embedded into his shoulder.

"Henri!" Remy screamed, pulling his brother out of the mud, his brother unresponsive.

Cursing under his breath Remy pulled Henri's limp body through the network of trenches, becoming part of the others who too tried to get their fallen companions help. The warmth of Henri's blood a new sensation on Remy's cold clammy skin, fear and an unspoken promise to bring both he and his brother home pushed Remy harder as he surged ahead of the others, claiming the last available seat on the vehicle that would take them to the nearest and safest hospital location. Remy cradled his brother to him, trying to drown out the moans around him, Henri's expression ashen, his breath shallow but steady allowed Remy to remain hopefully as the jeep bounced along deeply rutted roads. Each jolt caused a groan from Henri as Remy tried to keep his brother's shoulder from being jounced against anything, not always being successful Remy watched the shrapnel dig a little deeper.

_s'il vous plaît mon dieu, nous permettre d'être là bientôt _Remy prayed, against the darkened sky, wondering if God would even hear him. The only light now occurring from the flashes of explosions and fires.

The tented hospital appeared in the distance and soon the jeep pulled to as gentle as a stop that was humanly possible as bodies poured off the truck, nurses and aids rushing from inside to help the newly arrived patients. Remy carried his brother to the entrance and as they were assessed he was escorted to another location deep in the confines of the tent.

A new smell invaded Remy's senses, along with the smell of death was the smell of antiseptic. The two mingled together turned his stomach violently, he kept his vision straight ahead as he followed a nurse, trying not to see those suffering around him. The nurse motioned to an empty cot behind a curtain, the cot permanently stained with another's blood made Remy hesitate for a moment before he laid his brother's still figure down.

"We'll take care of him son," The stout nurse assured Remy, pushing him back gently from behind the curtain.

Still dazed by the events that had just occurred Remy allowed himself to be pushed away. Finding a small crate just outside the curtain Remy planted himself on it, through the curtain he could see the outlines of figures as they began surgery to remove the shrapnel. Henri's painful screams blended with others around him, Remy unable to watch buried his head in his hands as he prayed relentlessly for all this to be over, to go home, to be happy, to never know this kind of pain again. Trying to shut out the screams around him, his own brother's piercing his heart, tears slipped silently through his fingers as his spirit finally broke. Henri's voice ceased and Remy's head snapped up, panic clearly written across his face. The figures moved away from Henri, whose figure was totally still, and the curtain parted.

"Son?" the stout nurse appeared, the strain clear on her face. "If you'd like you can come in now."

Jumping to his feet and knocking over the crate Remy moved clumsily to the curtain. Henri's face pale, his now short auburn hair stark against his skin, his shoulder wrapped tightly with gauze, a starched white sheet pulled halfway up his chest.

"Your brother ain't he?" the nurse asked, a warm hand on his arm.

"Oui," Remy breathed, still examining his brother.

"He'll be fine… he's in quite a bit of pain though, the doctor gave him some sedatives but he'll be okay in time… You can sit with him for a bit if you'd like, I'll have Miss. Munroe come check up on him in a bit, and I'll have her look at your arm too."

Confused, Remy looked down at his arm, only then noticing the blood that stained from his bicep down. The nurse noticed his confusion and explained.

"Looks like you took a bit of the shrapnel yourself kid… thankfully you've got a good brother who took the brunt of it… nothing to worry about, Miss. Munroe will have you good and cleaned up in no time." And with a nod she was gone.

Remy looked around for a place to sit, finding none he reacquired the knocked over crate and set up his vigil next to his slumbering brother. Exhaustedly, Remy removed his helmet and brushed back his still long strands from his face, continually amazed that he had escaped the scissors at training time and had kept the hair he had coveted, as Henri had once said. A small smile playing across Remy's lips as he remembered their playful banter just months before.

"Excuse me," a melodic voice floated from behind the curtain. "Sorry to disturb you, but Nurse Flannigan sent me… I'm Ororo Munroe."

* * *

s'il vous plaît mon dieu, nous permettre d'être là bientôt please my god let us be there soon


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYONE!

A/N: Sorry but I'm going to make this one a bit long winded... Sorry for taking so long, had severe writer's block which has been aided by taking a second job and getting ready to move... I've written this chapter in 3 different sittings and am not -totally- impressed with it... but I hope by posting it and getting some feedback it should get my ball rolling again and I'll be able to update another chapter again soon :) So let me know

A/N 2: Also remember how I don't really know WWII... which include ranks, battles, etc. With use of penicillin I researched it on wikipedia... I dunno I'll answer questions etc. if you all need :)

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

... Don't Stop Looking For Love...

Remy turned instinctively towards the voice that had interrupted his vigil, his dark eyes falling upon perhaps the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his life. His breath caught in his throat as a young nurse, about his age, slipped between the curtains that had become Henri's room. The spotless white uniform caressed her curves innocently but it was still enough to get Remy's blood racing, the caramel color of her skin perfectly set off by the stark uniform and in itself only amplified her own pure white hair that was pulled back off her face allowing a perfect view of her strong structured cheek bones, flawless complexion and the most dazzling azure eyes Remy had ever known.

He knew he was staring but he could not help it as she moved closer to the brothers and began to examine Henri, a blush rising in her cheeks broke Remy's trance and he bowed his heads pretending to examine his own rough hands. He felt his own color flooding his cheeks knowing he had been caught staring at the nurse, from his downcast stare he stole the odd glance as Ororo moved around his brother's body checking his vital signs with every gentle touch the woman laid on his brothers body caused Remy's veins to course with jealousy, wanting to feel her touch himself.

_Knock it off LeBeau,_ he chided himself. _Dis femme only here to help Henri, not'ing more… 'side's she's not like you._

Despite his conscious, that held so tightly to his strict and moral upbringings, Remy yearned to get to know the woman in front of him.

"Alright soldier," her voice lilted pulling him away from his brooding. "Your up!"

He turned his sight back on her face that held the most bewitching smile, Remy couldn't help but return it. The aura around her was phenomenal, he found himself thinking as she guided him over to a small table on wheels that she had pulled into the area after her examination of Henri. She motioned for Remy to take a seat on one of the chairs that accompanied the table to which he obliged. Her touch was gentle on his arm, if Remy hadn't had his eyes on her he probably wouldn't even have been aware of her hands on him. He watched as she gently began cutting his coat around the wound on his arm, he flinched as the shrapnel pulled at his skin, really realizing at that moment how much his arm truly had been hurting.

Ororo cut a full circle around the wound in his coat and straightened up.

"Would you please remove your coat soldier?" she asked, the smile never leaving her face.

Remy gave a small nod, and stood to pull off his coat, he sucked in a breath between his teeth as the fire in his arm intensified as he stretched it to pull it off.

"Wait!" Ororo's voice tinged with worry behind him took hold of his coat and helped him remove it gently. If only Remy had been turned towards Ororo he would have caught the deep flush that had returned to her cheeks as she found and herself awed at the muscular physique before her, the man before her had already attracted her but now standing before her in his white ribbed muscle shirt had ignited the flame even further.

Remy reseated himself at the table, keeping that ever present eye on Ororo's frame as she scurried back around him to the own chair she had brought for herself her head bowed now, the color deep in her cheeks again. She placed his coat on the floor and pulled her chair up to the table, reaching out for Remy's arm she pulled it onto the edge of the table.

"Now I am not going to lie to you," her tone now serious, the smile fading slightly from her face. "This will hurt soldier, but I will do my best to cause as little pain as possible."

"Remy trust you chere," he said in a low voice, his tone insuring he was telling the truth.

Ororo nodded and set to work on removing the shrapnel lodged in Remy's arm, turning his head away Remy's eyes focused on Henri's slumbering body forcing himself to accept that the pain he was experiencing now was a far cry from Henri's own experience no more than an hour or two earlier. The metallic smell of his own blood floated up causing Remy to wrinkle his nose until he had become accustomed to the new scent. A burning sensation followed moments later as Ororo cleaned the wound with antiseptic.

"All finished there soldier," she said softly.

"Remy LeBeau," he said his tone matching hers as he turned back to the goddess before him.

"Remy LeBeau," she echoed, wrapping a gauze bandage around his arm, securing it tightly she began cleaning up the removed shrapnel and bloody gauze that had assisted her surgery.

She disposed of the items no longer needed and returned to her seat, her eyes focused on Remy's as she put a tender hand on his arm.

"Keep this clean and you shouldn't have any trouble with it," she instructed. "I'll leave some extra gauze for you to tend to it later on."

"Merci."

Silence fell over the couple as they both seemed to yearn for something to say to the other, Ororo's hand not leaving Remy's arm, their eyes not faltering, searching for something more in the stranger before them.

A loud crash startled the duo, Remy turned to find Henri writhing about on the floor, having fallen from his cot. Henri's eyes wide with panic as he began dry heaving. Jumping from his seat Remy grabbed his brother by the upper arm, as Ororo rushed from the room.

"Henri!" Remy's panicked voice repeated over and over, trying to calm his brother, unable to understand what had happened.

Gripping his brother's arm tightly, Remy searched his brother for any sign as to what could have caused the outburst. A doctor and two nurses came racing into the small cubicle with Ororo, the two nurses prying Remy from Henri's body as the doctor swooped in. The two nurses pulled Remy from the area, passing Ororo who stood rooted into place, her eyes wide with fear as she stared at Henri's flailing body, tears dancing in her eyes. Remy was seated against the wall of the tent, next to a sleeping patient whose head was almost totally wrapped in gauze. One of the nurses stayed behind to assure Remy was all right.

"Jus' help Henri," Remy said evenly. "Don' worry 'bout dis Cajun, help my brot'er."

The nurse nodded and disappeared again, with a deep sigh Remy cursed himself repeatedly for allowing his hormone's to distract him from his watch he had kept on Henri. Balling his hand into a fist he slammed it angrily to the ground a few times in an attempt to release the guilt he felt hanging in his heart over his selfish motives. The curtain opened in a flurry and the nurse that had adjusted Remy to his current position raced out and over to a medicine cabinet just down a ways from Henri's room. The panic clearly written on her face as she fumbled amongst the different vials, she seemed to find what she was looking for and in a moment had disappeared behind the curtain again. Remy's heart pounded fiercely in his chest, why had Henri needed more medicine? What was going on in there? Questions swirled endlessly through Remy's mind as he watched the darkened curtain that no longer showed shadowy figures as it had earlier that evening, the flimsy wall of curtain seemed to be a steel fortress keeping Remy away from his brother.

A moment later the same nurse reemerged, her head down as she took quick even strides down the length of the hospital ignoring not only Remy, whose eyes were fixated on her, but also the handful of other soldier's who reached out to her begging her for help or for something to stop the pain. Remy rose to his feet bracing himself against the wall he took a step forward, dying to know what was happening just a mere ten feet from where he was standing. The chaotic movements around him becoming a blur, the nurses and doctors milling around him in an attempt to save the lives of others were non existent, a white noise. All that mattered to Remy was hiding behind that curtain.

Remy hardly noticed as that nurse had returned, ducking back into the room, with her in tow was Master Sergeant Scott Summers. The duo were gone almost as quickly as they had appeared to Remy.

_Why he need to be here?_ Remy thought, his hands growing clammy.

More rustling occurring from behind the curtain, as it finally parted wide enough for Remy to see inside. Ororo and one of the nurses held aside the curtain enough for the doctor to push the bed out from behind the curtain. Henri's complexion was ashen, his breathing appeared shallow as he was moved by Remy. Behind the doctor the third nurse and Sergeant Summers followed, jotting down notes on a clipboard, like a lost puppy dog, Remy joined the group as they made their way out of the chaotic tent and into a smaller, more subdued one that was attached to it. Henri's cot was placed amongst the row of battered, sleeping soldiers as though he belonged there, it was really only at that moment that the others noticed Remy's presence.

"Lebeau?" Sergeant Summers demanded, his voice prim and proper.

"Yessir," Remy saluted, his arm burning from the abrupt movement.

"At ease soldier," he commanded. Remy's posture loosened slightly.

"Please sir, tell Remy what's goin' on here," Remy's voice bordered pleading.

"You see son," the doctor, a man in his late thirties, interjected. "It appears that your brother has suffered and allergic reaction to the drug penicillin that we introduced him to earlier. Nurse Bethany aided me in assuring your brother, was properly treated with epinephrine."

"Wit' what?" Remy's confusion evident.

"Adrenaline… to assure his heart wouldn't stop. He's resting comfortably now, and we have documented that he not be given any more penicillin from now until his return home."

"Home?"

"Yes," Sergeant Summers' turn to talk. "There are strong indications that this war has turned in favor of the allies, and hope that the end is near. Judging from the degree of injury your brother has sustained and the accidental mistake made by our staff this evening I have concluded that the stress be too hard on him to remain here. All these men here are slated for departure home in the next few days, Henri LeBeau's name has been added to that list."

Remy's heart filled with joy, the expression on his face mirroring it, the smile unbeatable.

"Merci!" he exclaimed, saluting Sergeant Summers once again. "Dis be a good sign.

"I have also allowed for you to stay here in the hospital with your brother until he leaves, you were scheduled to leave the line for a break in the next few days any way," Sergeant Summers said with a curt nod, turning back to the clipboard Nurse Bethany held out to him he signed it with a flourish and the trio moved to leave the tent to return to a job that needed them so much more. As they exited from the smaller tent Sergeant Summers called over his shoulder:

"Just make sure you cut that hair of yours LeBeau!"

Remy saluted him a final time, but not with the salute a person learned in the military, but rather the one finger salute he learnt as a boy. A cocky smile played over his lips as he grinned at his brother subdued form.

"Ah Henri! You lucky bastard," he said quietly moving to his brother's side. "You get to go home."

Remy knelt on the ground beside Henri and took his hand in his own, a jealous sigh passing over his lips.

"Jus' make sure dat you keep de pretty filles lined up for Remy when he get back neh?" he grinned. "Don' take dem all wit' you' courageous stories of battles!"

Henri's still form worried Remy slightly, as he eyed him up carefully to ensure his brother would be going back to his father in as good a shape as he could send him. The quietness of the new area Henri was in calmed Remy immensely as he was able to collect his thoughts. Yet another new nurse was moving about the dimmly lit tent, Remy watched her as she assured everyone was resting comfortably.

"Excuse me petite," Remy's voice soft, matching the tone of the tent. "But is dere some paper and a pen dis Cajun coul' borrow?"

"Yessir," she said with a nod pulling a small pad of paper and a pencil from the front pocket of her smock she handed it over. "Are you the one Master Sergeant Summers gave permission to remain here?"

"Oui," Remy nodded, taking the proffered items.

"Very well, my name is Mary, I am the head nurse here. I will bring you a few items to make your stay here more comfortable."

The nurse moved to a shelf set up next to a medicine cabinet and pulled down a blanket and pillow, setting them next to Remy she continued, "it's not much I'm sorry, but its what we have to offer… when you are finished with the paper just leave the remainder on the cart just over yonder."

She pointed to an empty rolling cart that sat near the entrance of the tent.

"Merci," Remy nodded, and Mary moved on with her rounds.

Bowing over the pad of paper Remy chewed on his bottom lip trying to think of what he would compose before he began jotting down the letter he would send home to his father.

_August 1, 1945_

_Dear Papa,_

_I hope this letter reaches you in good spirit. I know I have faltered in writing to you, but this will hopefully be my last letter. There is talk here that the war is coming to an end! Something I can not wait for, I look forward to being home with you and Henri as soon as humanly possible. I know you will rejoice upon the return of Henri and only hope my return will be soon after. I made a promise the day we left, something I never told you about, I promised myself that both Henri and I would return home safely. Now that Henri is home I have fulfilled half my promise. _

Remy paused for a moment, the pencil dangling in the air for a moment before he continued a shy smile playing on his lips.

_Also, I have found the woman I am going to marry! I can picture you now reading this laughing at my foolish antics, even more so once you read that I don't even know her yet, I know only her name and the beauty that she is. I have no doubt that I will marry her and I cannot wait for you to meet her… but I suppose I should return home first before we talk of meetings._

_Love your son,_

_Remy _

Tearing the paper off Remy folded it carefully and placed it in the front breast pocket of Henri's military coat that was draped at the foot of his bed. Returning the paper and pencil to its designated location he spread out his blanket and pillow on the ground next to Henri's bed. Being able to rest in a place far from the constant rain, loud explosions and death that seemed to lurk in every corner was like heaven to Remy and slumber quickly took over.

Remy opened a reluctant eye, peering sleepily at the world around him, for a moment he was disoriented as the sight of metal legs and bedding flooded his vision. The smell of medication came next as his awareness filtered in. Propping himself up on his elbow he yawned, he looked down at his bandaged bicep, the bandage seeped a pinkish red in the middle through the gauze, and Remy frowned. The pain in his arm a dull ache as he raised to his knees to peer over the edge of the bed at Henri, relief flooded Remy's soul as he saw color had almost completely returned to Henri's features, though he still looked a bit pale the ashen color had totally dissolved and his breathing seemed to be deeper and more regulated.

"Morning soldier!" an all to familiar voice chirped.

Remy looked over his shoulder to see Mary pushing the rolling cart towards himself and Henri, on it were several covered trays.

"it seems as though you may be needing something to eat!" she said with a small smile.

"Dat may be a plan," Remy agreed, his stomach growling loudly.

"Once you've finished eating I can point you in the direction of the nearest showering facilities if you would like," Mary offered, holding out a tray to Remy.

He took it with a small obliging smile and frowned, realizing what kind of a mess he really must be. Living in the trenches and fighting for your own life really doesn't give much time to personal hygiene, Remy thought numbly.

_Poor boy you probably scared Ororo away las' nigh' wit jus' you' own stink,_ he thought ruefully as he shoveled food hungrily into his mouth. _Ororo._

Breakfast passed pleasantly for Remy as his thought's revolved around the woman he had been so enamored with over the past few hours, wondering if amongst all these people if he would ever see her again. Setting aside his tray he sought out to find Mary, she was easily found behind a desk just outside their little tent, briefing another nurse who must be taking over for her.

"Ah soldier," Mary smiled. "Ready for that shower?"

"You read Remy's mind petite," he smiled.

"This is Nurse Betty," Mary introduced. "She will be relieving me of my post and will gladly show you were to go and assist you as you need."

Remy nodded, bowing lightly as his southern upbringing seeped into this cultureless world he now knew. Nurse Betty moved from behind the desk and motioned for Remy to follow her, as they walked outside in the bright sunlight Remy surveyed the landscape around him. The city they were set up in was no more than a pile of rubble, make shift memorials were strewn amongst the streets, abandoned buildings that were lucky enough to still be standing threatened to fall at any moment. The clear sky and warmly shining sun seemed to taunt those who were stuck in what was now only a wasteland. Betty stopped beside a large metal door.

"Behind here are the men's showers," she explained, holding out a rolled up towel to Remy, exactly when she acquired it Remy wasn't quite sure as he had been so caught up in the scenery. "You will find your basic toiletries inside the towel. When you are finished I will re bandage your arm soldier."

Remy could see the shyness in the young girl in front of him and knew she had thought he was attractive.

_Dis migh' be fun, _he thought coyly to himself as he bowed deeply at the waist and took the items from Betty's hand, taking hold of her hand he kissed her knuckles lightly.

"Remy look forwar' to de honor of you helpin' him out later mon cherie," he said with a wink.

The girl flushed deeply and scurried away, leaving Remy to chuckle to himself. Patting himself on the back for his performance he entered the shower. Finding a few other stalls being used Remy got a chance to look at himself in the lightly fogged mirror and frowned in deep disgust at the image before him. Remy had always prided himself on his looks and being in this war had not helped him at all. Dirt hung deep in the creases of his face, aging him by a few years at the very least, almost a full weeks worth of facial hair hung in scraggly patches on his face. He was never one to grow a beard and the fact that one was trying to force its way on him only frustrated him. His long auburn hair hung lifelessly to his head, dirt and grease clinging to it desperately. Shaking his head he turned to an empty shower stall and set to work on cleaning himself up the best he could. The steaming hot water felt good on his sore muscles as he worked out the dirt and debris that had made a home on his body. Feeling refreshed from the shower Remy wrapped a towel around his waist and once again made camp in front of the mirror, glad to find his hair clean and the dirt ridden creases had disappeared he set at shaving the hair that had amassed on his face and in minutes had expertly removed any trace of facial hair.

"Smooth as a baby's bottom," he said with a grin, happy to see his own reflection again in the mirror.

Staring at his own reflection for a moment Remy felt as though he could be at home, everything looking back at him cried for home, but the dog tags that hung around his neck served as a cruel reminder that this was the farthest thing from home he had ever known.

By the entrance of the shower he found fresh uniforms that had been set out for the soldiers as they needed them, grabbing the correct size of pant and a crisp white muscle shirt he slipped them on. He realized he would soon need a new army jacket too, having surrendered his last night to Ororo when she removed the shrapnel from his arm. Remy felt discouraged in a way too, the jacket he had lost had sewn on the front, his name. It had been a parting gift to him and Henri by their servant Camille. She had chosen a camouflage pattern so similar to the coats they had received, embroidered their names on a small patch and sewn them on the front of each coat for the boys. With a discontented sigh Remy knew he had seen the last of it and would receive a new coat the day he returned back to the lines.

He trudged slowly back to the army tent, looking into the distance he could see where the battle he had fought in just the previous night was occurring, on the horizon black smoke rose and the faintest of explosions were heard every so often. Another sigh of disgust passed through his body as he ducked into the tent, his eyes adjusting slowly to the darkness inside. His arm throbbed painfully, the water from the shower had agitated the wound to the point of reopening and now blood seemed to readily seep through the dampened gauze. Thankfully Betty was not far from where Henri was and upon Remy's arrival she came back over to him, he could see her reaction to the freshly shaven and showered man before her and felt quite flattered.

_You still got it LeBeau_, he grinned and allowed himself to be guided to a table almost exactly set up as it had been the previous night he had seen Ororo. As Betty seated him and unwound the used gauze he found his mind not on Betty and any games he may play on her, but rather on Ororo. He felt as though Betty's touch was that of sandpaper, not soft and gentle like Ororo's, her voice hard, not lilting like Ororo's. A longing to see the woman he only knew as Ororo filled his heart, but he knew not how he would see her again amongst the chaos that reigned around him outside of this small sanctuary. Betty finished cleaning him up and with a small nod she moved away, having noticed Remy's stiff behavior towards her she knew flirting with him would only be a waste of her time. Feeling a bit relieved at not having to find an excuse to shake the girl off Remy cut a small length of extra gauze from the roll and used it as a tie to pull his still damp locks off his face and shoulders.

Taking the extra chair he had been seated at he pulled it next to Henri's subdued form and again set up a vigil next to his brother. Lunch came after a time and again Remy ate the food with such zealous vigor it even surprised himself, but then again it beat trying to eat in the trenches while trying to cradle a gun and keep the blowing dust from invading every mouthful. Contentedly he set aside the tray and watched as the IV dripped the necessary fluids to sustain Henri's fragile condition. Remy watched his brother take in one slow breath at a time, his heart swelling with an overwhelming sense to want to protect his brother- to send him home as soon as he could. A shadow fell over Henri's bed and startled Remy turned to see a timid looking Ororo standing at the foot of the bed, a coat clung tightly in her hands as though it was the only thing keeping her rooted there.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," her voice small, scared.

"Don' worry 'bout it chere," Remy said, his heart began racing faster as he rose.

"I- I just came to apologize about last night," she continued, seeming to be unable to look Remy in the eyes and instead stared at his chest.

"Dere's not'ing to apologize fo' chere," Remy assured, taking a step towards her.

"I should have kept a closer eye on him," she said, her eyes now on Henri.

"Dat damn doctor shouldn've given him de medicine wit'out checkin' firs'," Remy argued.

An appreciative smile passed her lips, even though her eyes shone with tears. Remy closed the distance between them until they were no more then a foot apart. He held out a hand to her, and she quickly shoved the jacket between them and stammered out the next few words.

"I- I also wanted to give you this… I saw it last night and figured you'd want it back."

Remy looked down at the new jacket in now in his hands and saw the patch the Camille had so lovingly made had been removed from the old jacket and was sewn carefully into place on this new one. Remy's heart warmed immensely at the gesture and it made the next words from his mouth much easier.

"How would you like to go out wit' Remy sometime?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-men... although I'm still trying to figure out a way to make Gambit all mine ;) hee hee :P

A/N: first off I changed my name as you all should know :) I let you know on my profile... just to keep you up to speed :) Secondly to my faithful reviewers have I mentioned lately that "I LOVE YOU ALL!!" just when I think I'm doing horribly BAM! You guys flood me with amazing reviews!

**Brazos:** Thanks for the congrat's :) Made me smile for the better part of my day!

**Brandy:** I like writing him in third person, its how I know him :)... even if I suck at it!

**strret scene,Petite Royale: **I hope I wrote Ororo a bit better here... trying not to make her character totally 180, but hopefully a little less timid!

**Valkyrie, Gator Bait, Joi de Vivre, IGP, Evangeline,Zephyr, Black Water, etc**: Thanks for being loyal and reviewing, I don't know what I'd do without you :)

Anyways without further ado I give you chapter 3:

* * *

...Don't Stop Looking For Love...

The same bright smile Ororo had given Remy the first time they met had returned to her face and she nodded her head excitedly.

"I would love too!"

"Den it's a date," Remy couldn't help but return the infectious smile. "Tomorrow evenin'?"

"Sounds wonderful," Ororo replied, her smile now turning shy.

"Meet Remy here, 'round seven pm?"

"I'll be here."

"Until tomorrow mon chere," Remy smiled, his heart fluttering at the prospect of getting to know Ororo more.

"Tomorrow," she echoed.

After a moment turned somewhat reluctantly on her heels and left Remy standing alone holding the gift from her. He pulled the coat on and gently ran his fingers lightly over the badge before returning to Henri's side. Though he was sitting next to his brother his mind was a million miles away trying to imagine what a date with Ororo Munroe would be like, how would it be received by his fellow soldiers? How would Ororo feel? What was she like?

"Remy?" Henri's hoarse voice pulled Remy back to the present.

Startled Remy looked down at his brother's now expressive face, Henri's eyes were opened full, his lips cracking painfully from being so dry. Remy reached over to the pitcher of water that was set next to Henri's bed and poured a small amount for him, reaching behind his brother he propped him up gently and helped him to drink. Having been rehydrated Henri settled back against his pillow and shot Remy a sidelong glance.

"So you ready to tell you' brot'er exactly what it is dat's got you smilin' like a damn fool?" Henri demanded.

"Ah Henri," Remy leaned back in his chair, folding his hands behind his head. "Remy met de girl of his dreams."

Henri groaned and shifted slightly in an attempt to make himself more comfortable.

"So while I'm here hurtin' like de worlds biggest truck ran me ove' you' out chasin' de femmes?" Henri rolled his eyes. "Typical of you Remy."  
A low chuckle escaped Remy's lips as he leaned over Henri. "How you feelin' brot'er?"

"Like shit t'anks fo' askin'… what exactly happen'? De last t'ing I remember was talkin' to you at de line… now here."

"Dere was an explosion… you took a great deal of shrapnel in you' arm… Remy bring you here to de hospital where dey gave you de wrong kind of medication… it almost killed you Henri," Remy paused, remembering the previous nights harrowing events. "But by de grace of God and de doctor you was saved… You remember de man Sergeant Summers?"

"Who could fo'get dat man wit' de stick up his ass?" Henri shook his head.

"Watch who you talkin' 'bout," Remy warned. "Well he's de one who signed you' papers to send you home."

"Home?" Henri's tone was incredulous.

"Oui, in de next few days dey be sendin' you out."  
"Wha' 'bout you Remy?"

"Someone's got to stay and fight, you jus' make sure you get better neh?" Remy tousled his brother's short hair.

"I don' wan' to leave you behind Remy," Henri's voice tinged with sadness. "How can I explain dis one to pere?"

"Remy wrote a letter and stuck in de front of you' coat pocket... make sure pere gets it," Remy's tone serious.

Henri nodded, and clasped onto Remy's hand warmly, the bond between them strong. It would really be the first time the two of them would be separated since Henri was born, no more than a few days had ever passed without the other's company. When he was younger Remy hated how Henri had followed him relentlessly, wanting to be with his older brother, but now being apart from him would make the time here seem so much harder. In the silence that had fallen over them Remy could see the same feelings running through Henri's eyes, his grip tightened on Henri's hand warmly.

"Well, well, well look whose decided to join the land of the living finally!" a chipper voice broke the silence between the two brother's.

In unison they turned towards the voice to see Mary standing at the foot of Henri's cot, clipboard in hand.

"Sorry to interrupt," a frown appearing on her face. "But now that you're awake Mr. LeBeau I have a few tests to run… so if you,  
she turned to Remy, "wouldn't mind just giving us a few moments, alone."

Remy forced a strained smile and rose, nodding stiffly at the nurse he moved back outside the small tent. Outside the sun had been taken over by a mass of grey clouds as once again rain threatened to fall, shaking his head at the weather he had encountered here in Europe he surveyed the landscape around him again, noting the locations of the showers, the hospital, the mess hall for those who were able to make it there and the road that would lead him back to the barracks where he and Henri had left their personal items when they first arrived on site. Seeing that a jeep was about ready to leave, taking a handful of soldiers back to the barracks Remy dashed over to vehicle as it picked up speed on its way to its destination.

The jeep began its journey northward towards the barracks, which were nestled just outside of a small German town that had remained intact despite the fighting that raged on. The ride was filled with silence as everyone on board took this time to collect their thoughts, pray, or just calm their nerves. Arriving just ten minutes later Remy was one of the first to hop off the vehicle, a few of the men scampered towards the showers immediately while Remy and the others beelined for the barracks.

Inside the crowded, noisy and all to smelly barracks Remy didn't want to be inside them any longer than he could. As he walked towards the wall of lockers that lined the farthest wall Remy found himself almost thinking he enjoyed being on the front line more than he did having to spend a night in this hell hole of a living quarters. Finding the locker he and Henri opted to share he quickly spun the combination on the lock and pulled the two heavy bags from where they were nestled with what worldly belongings the two had to their names. Wordlessly he slung them over both shoulders and trekked back outside, leaving the barracks behind for at least a day or two longer.

A check of his wristwatch showed the next jeep wouldn't be leaving for at least another hour, sighing he tossed the canvas bags down and fell on top of them. Reaching with a smirk on his lips into the side pocket of Henri's bag Remy procured a rumpled package of Marlboro's, drawing one from the package he continued to fish out a book of matches.

_Remy save' you' live brot'er, you owe 'em one,_ he thought, validating the thieving of the cigarette as he lit the tip.

Drawing in a deep breath Remy noted the slight staleness but shrugged it off, allowing himself to enjoy the cigarette before commencing on a job he was not really wanting to face. All too soon the cigarette had expired and Remy reluctantly opened his own large canvas bag and began rooting around his extra clothes before his fingers brushed up against the pile of papers he was looking for. Yanking them out he held the pile to his nose for a minute to breath in the faint scent of Belladonna's perfume for a final time, his stomach turning slightly at the scent he made a face and pulled them away. Looking at them without opening them he could almost remember the words that she had written to him of "undying love" and being "Forever yours". Disgustedly Remy threw them in front of his feet and lit another match from the book and without a second thought through it on the letters. He watched hypnotized as the letters burned at an alarmingly fast rate, most likely helped by the perfume it had to have been doused in, until they were nothing more than embers floating in the air. A feeling of satisfaction washed over him as he removed the last memories he dared to keep of Belladonna.

Men began lining up as the next jeep was gearing up to go, most men had a solemn look on their face as they knew they were once more going to gamble their lives on the front lines. The air heavier as the jeep drove back, Remy felt about ready to jump out of his skin as they bounced along, death was emanating from the men around them. How many would make it back to the barracks in a few days time?

The jeep made a brief stop at the hospital grounds, allowing Remy and another officer enough time to break free from the death sentence of a vehicle that continued its way to the fighting. Shaking the last of the morbid feelings from his shoulder's Remy entered the tent, only to find Henri once again asleep. Storing the bags under the bed Remy reseated himself in the chair, his head feeling quite heavy he allowed himself to catch a short cat nap.

He awoke to a clearing throat, with a start he bobbed his head up, his neck muscles crying out in protest. Henri was giving him an unimpressed look, shaking his head.

"Boy homme, neve' give up a chance to get you' beauty sleep neh?" Henri teased.

Remy shrugged and straightened up, "You comfortable dere Henri?"

"You get a gapin' hole de size o' Rome in you' shoulder den mebbe we talk," Henri groaned.

Knowing he wouldn't get anywhere with Henri's antics Remy played nurse, arranging his brother's pillows and fetching him some fresh water before handing over the package of cigarettes from Henri's bag. The duo spent the remainder of the afternoon in idle conversation, pausing from time to time when the battle got so loud it seemed to be just outside the tent. Evening fell and after a small dinner Remy helped arrange Henri for bed, as Henri was drifting off to sleep the door to the tent pulled back and Sergeant Summers strolled in.

"Attention gentlemen!" Summers commanded, all eyes fell on him. "I have received the documents just a few hours earlier that warrant your removal from the battle at oh nine hundred tomorrow. The nurses will be around prior to your departure to ensure your journey home be as comfortable as possible. Once again the United States Army thanks you for your service."

Those words being spoken, Sergeant Summers turned on his heels and marched out the door.

"See I tol' you he has a stick shoved up his ass, jus' look at de way he walks," Henri smirked elbowing Remy lightly.

Shaking his head Remy let the joke go as they slipped into a comfortable conversation, one that held the unspoken current of this being the last long conversation the brothers would hold for a long time. They talked late into the night until Nurse Mary came around reminding them in a stern tone that it was late and they should be resting, especially Henri. Remy reacquired his roll of bedding and laying it out on the ground he called up a good night before falling asleep.

The next morning came too soon for Remy as everything around him moved in a flurry, all the patients around him were being prepped to leave the compound, those requiring heavy sedatives were medicated promptly. Others, like Henri, were checked over, rebandaged and given some morphine or any other items they may need to make their trip comfortable. Against Henri's loudest protests that he was fine the nurses still forced him into a wheelchair to make transferring faster and easier. The loud sounds of an airplane landing filled Remy's heart with dread as unshed tears filled his eyes, he grabbed Henri's hand and held it tightly, hoping if he didn't let go they wouldn't be parted.

"Etre sûr mon frère," Henri whispered into Remy's ear.

"You too Henri," Remy's voice hoarse as one of the nurses Remy hadn't known before today approached them.

"It's your turn soldier," her voice gentle as she took hold of the back of the chair to maneuver Henri away.

Remy hugged his brother fiercely for a final time before he was left standing alone, in what was now an empty tent everyone having been loaded onto the plane, he moved stiffly to the entrance of the tent clinging to the flap as it supported his weight. Remy watched the plane lift off, tearing away the last connection he had to home, leaving him feeling hopeless. He hadn't even noticed Ororo's arrival until she was standing at his side, a gentle hand on his arm.

"Remy?" she asked softly.

"Hmm?" his only response, not tearing his eyes from the horizon.

"Are you all right? If you want we can postpone our date until-"

"Non," Remy interrupted firmly, his eyes now fixed on her. "Remy can' let a t'ing like dis ruin an opportunity to get to know you chere."

"Then I'll be waiting for you," the shy smile once again on her face. "Tonight at seven."

Remy returned the smile willingly and without another word allowed Ororo to slip back to work before her absence was noticed. The remainder of Remy's afternoon dragged on, not having to be at the front lines left him plenty of free time to himself, time that he would have spent causing some kind of mischief with Henri. Taking his time, Remy returned back to the army barracks with his canvas bag in tow, stowing it in a free locker he milled around to see what the others who were off duty were up to. Finding little interest in the game of poker that a few groups had assembled to play, not really looking to gamble what little money he had to his name out here away. Remy shook his head at another group of guys who were almost ready to draw guns as they fought over a well used magazine containing women in the most provocative photographs. Moving to the mess hall he ate his lunch slowly, deliberately trying to pass the time.

Looking disdainfully at his wristwatch Remy conceded to start preparing for his date, despite it being three hours too early. He showered just as slow as he ate, assuring he cleaned even behind his ears, shaving away the daily stubble and slowly dressing in the one suitable 'going out' outfit he had stowed away in his canvas bag before he left. Standing in front of the shower's mirror Remy smoothed out as best he could the wrinkles in his light blue dress shirt and assured the pleats were as crisp as could be in his black dress pants. Looking at the gauze Remy had used to tie back his hair earlier he frowned and tossed it aside. Throwing his used towel into the laundry pile that had accumulated by the doorway Remy exited the building and after a quick scan to assure his secrecy he stole away into the small tent Henri had been in just hours before.

A part of his heart hurt to find the tent already holding four new soldiers, to know that as fast as they were sending some away more were taking their places. Trying not to allow it to bring him down he found a roll of gauze on a rack near the entrance and snipping a small amount from the roll he snuck back out into the late afternoon sunshine. Tying back his still damp hair with the newly acquired gauze Remy again glances at his wristwatch, which was quickly becoming the bane of his existence.

_Still got an hour and some homme,_ he reminds himself.

The weather is near perfect, considering the circumstances Remy found himself enjoying the warm sun. Taking a stroll down the rutted road that would lead him back to the barracks if he allowed it to he strayed into the fields around him. Curious as to whether or not Ororo was getting as anxious as he was for their date, finding a rock suitable to perch on Remy made himself comfortable and pulled his own package of Marlboro's from the front of his shirt, content as he could be to pass the time until he was due to meet Ororo.

A few cigarettes and an hour later Remy began making tracks back to where he was to meet Ororo, making sure to keep himself from getting overly exerted and sweaty.

_Don' wanna make a bad impression now eh Cajun?_ He thought to himself with a chuckle as the hospital tents came into view, the setting sun giving the right tone to the start of the evening, Remy couldn't have picked a more perfect mood.

He spotted her right away, standing with a few other nurses that were dressed for an evening out. But Remy didn't see the other's his eyes only on Ororo who's hair had been let down, the white curls cascading down her shoulders swept up only to be kept out of her face. Her outfit was simple, a navy blue calf length dress, the cut of the dress modest. Noticing Remy's approach she waved a white gloved hand towards him. He nodded a smile breaking out as his steps quickened.

"Well hello soldier you sure clean up well," Ororo said warmly as Remy came to a stop next to her.

"Remy coul' say de same t'ing 'bout you," then kicking himself for the comment tried to regain. "Wha' Remy means is.. you look absolutely stunnin' dis evenin'."

Before Ororo could respond a group of three other soldiers came clambering up to the group, and no better than animals did whatever show they could put on to claim the waiting girl as their own. Remy shook his head, knowing the gentlemen in him wouldn't allow him to treat Ororo like a piece of meat and instead placing a hand lightly on her back guided her to the jeep that would take them into town shortly. Settling down on the hard wooden seats Remy hoped he and Ororo would be able to have a decent conversation before their journey started, but the others were on their heels and noisily began climbing up into the back of the jeep as well. An attractive blonde woman settled closely to Ororo, and fell into conversation with her immediately, a tall dignified soldier at her side, holding her hand fiercely he merely nodded at Remy.

"So whose that handsome devil you've got there 'Ro?" the blonde asked.

"Oh Betsy I'm sorry," Ororo apologized. "This is Remy LeBeau… Remy I would like you to meet Elizabeth Braddock and her fiancé Warren Worthington the Second."

"Pleasure," Remy said shaking each of their hands in turn.

"Call me Betsy," the blonde said with an exaggerated wink.

The two girls fell into conversation again and it took almost all of Remy's will power not to sulk over the fact that his date was preoccupied. Instead he watched the sun fade as twilight sunk in, the jeep rolled steadily along until jerking to a stop at the edge of town. The small dance hall was blaring music that Remy could hear from the street as three of the couples raced towards it, excited to get their evening started. Ororo hesitated by the tailgate of the jeep as Betsy and Warren asked if they would be joining them at the hall.

"Remy?" Ororo questioned. "What do you think?"

"Whateve' you' heart desires chere," Remy said, the disdain evident on his face.

"Maybe in a bit?" Ororo answered Betsy questioning face.

Betsy could only nod in reply as Warren practically dragged her after the others that had departed into the hall. Finally alone Remy shifted uncomfortably on his feet, looking for something a bit quieter than the raging dance hall, yet something more dignified than an old street. Spying a fluorescently lit diner just down the block Remy spoke up.

"De diner down de street okay fo' you chere?"

"Most definitely," Ororo agreed.

Placing his hand on her elbow he escorted her towards the small café and held open the door. Inside the couple blinked to allow their eyes to adjust from the darkened streets to the harsh clean inside lights.

"Velcome to Wilma's Diner!" A young man approached the couple. "For two?"

Remy nodded and allowed the man to lead them to an empty booth, a quick scan of the place showed one other 'army' couple sharing a malt in the far corner and an old man huddled over a cup of coffee at the counter. The couple seated themselves and took the menu from the young man's hands.

"My name is Kurt," the young man introduced himself. "Can I get you anything to drink zis evening?"

"Remy'd love a chocolate malt," Remy spied one of his favorite items on the menu.

"Myself as well," Ororo agreed.

Kurt nodded and moved off behind the counter, leaving the couple to decide on their meals. Remy had never been in this place before, but found it comforting that along with all the local foods it strove to bring American food as well. Kurt returned to their table and placed down their drinks, inquiring their meal order Kurt jotted it down on his notepad, Remy noticed that under the bright lights Kurt's dark hair had an almost indigo tinge to it. Shrugging it off Remy turned his full attention to Ororo who too had been watching Kurt, maybe noticing the same thing he had? Either way Remy decided it wasn't important and onto more pressing topics, like getting to know Ororo.

"So wha' made you decide to join de army chere?" Remy asked sipping on his malt.

A small bittersweet smile passed over her lips as she met Remy's gaze. "To fit in I suppose… A year ago I decided to join up, both my parents fought me but because I was finally eighteen I could do as I so choose. I was enlisted last April after struggling with so many people because of my race… but they let me in, I suppose they were getting desperate at that point. When I first arrived everything was so… so political you could call it."

Ororo paused, searching for the proper words next, her tone soon growing bitter and "At first I was only allowed to treat 'my kind' of people. Even here… hell on earth we're segregated…. But the fighting intensified and more and more people became afraid and ran, or were killed. Then it didn't matter… black, white, purple or green I was sent in to treat them." Another break as Ororo's eyes misted over lightly with tears. "For some, things never changed… men would come in, bleeding all over the place… so close to death and scream at me that they didn't want some negro touching them… so persistent, there was never anyone else around… and so many have died because of their hatred."

A tear slipped down her cheek and she brushed it away quickly, forcing a small laugh.

"But watch me carry on like this," her smile once again in place. "Please tell me about yourself Remy."

Their dinner arrived and they fell into easy conversation, Remy learned that Ororo hailed all the way from New York, her father a journalist and her mother an African princess… something Remy found it hard to believe, but Ororo was firm on that one. All too soon their meals were finished and Kurt announced the diner would be closing shortly.

"Dat woul' be our cue," Remy laughed, handing some money over to Kurt.

Rising Remy helped Ororo from her seat and they walked contentedly back to the street. The music from the dance hall seemed louder, and really the only choice as they moved almost robotically towards it. Inside the smell of beer, smoke and sweat hung in the air as Remy and Ororo joined the crush of people. All around them were couples making out, dancing to the upbeat music or trying to carry a conversation above the noise.

"Care to dance?" Remy all but shouted into Ororo's ear.

She only nodded in response, not even bothering to shout above the din, on the dance floor they claimed their own two feet of dancing space and in moments caught the beat with the other's swaying. Remy had noticed the few other times he had donned the dance hall with Henri how the music here was only happy, never came a song that spoke of lost loves, or death… he knew those inside came here to escape that, and with Ororo in his arms he felt as though they could be back in New Orleans, back home. Their night passed in a flurry of dancing and laughter as they tried not to stumble over other couples whose intoxication level was only growing. Finally fighting their way out to the crisp night air Ororo's laughter rang in Remy's ear, something he knew he would never tire of hearing.

"That was fun!" Ororo said between laughs as she tried to catch her breath, adjusting her now limp locks.

"Couldn' agree more," Remy nodded.

Standing alone on the street, silence fell over the couple as Remy took both of Ororo's in his own and like they had always planned it they were kissing. Remy felt as though the world had been pulled out from underneath him as her soft tender lips pressed gently against his own, a whole new realm was now in his hands as their kiss deepened. Both their hands searching each other, wanting more, needing more, but it was Remy who broke the kiss.

"No chere, not like dis," he breathed hoarsely into her ear, drawing her warm body closer to him.

He could feel her trembling slightly against him and was sure he was shaking too, for whatever it was he had just experienced in that kiss was nothing he had ever known before. The man in him wanted nothing more than to take Ororo to the hotel just down the street, but the gentlemen in him knew that he would never allow her to rest her head on a pillow in such a place, the conditions there were less than favorable as he had heard from Henri.

"Remy shoul' take you home now."

"Yes," her own voice whispered.

The duo found their way to the waiting jeep, and after waking the drowsing driver made their way in silence back to hospital area. Remy's arm around Ororo's shoulder as she rested her head gently on his own, he kissed her head gently from time to time, to assure himself this was real. The jeep pulled to a stop outside the tents that the nurses stayed in and assured Remy he would wait for him before going back, helping Ororo down Remy walked to just outside the entrance of the closed tent.

"Thank you for this evening," Ororo managed between a yawn.

"No t'ank you, dis was amazing," Remy kissed her hand gently. "Perhap's we do dis again sometime?"

"In a heartbeat," Ororo assured him.

"Until den mon amour."

Leaving it at that Ororo gave one final smile to Remy before slipping behind the flaps of the tent. Turning on his heels Remy let out a deep sigh and scratched the back of his head.

_Looks like you may have gotten in ove' you' head homme,_ he thought, a wide grin on his face.

Returning to the jeep, Remy was sure he could still taste Ororo on his lips.

* * *

- So I'm sure you've all paid attention to this chapter and noticed how I said Warren Worthington the II not III?? eh? Perhaps some history the X-men might not know of... maybe the fact that its 3 am?... All in all I'm trying to ellude to the fact that it's not the Warren we quite know :)

Etre sûr mon frère- Translation: be safe my brother


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still not owning the X-men

A/N: (hangs head in the deepest of all shames) okay first of all OH MY GOODNESS what is wrong with me? How the heck did I let it slip me by?? Remy NOT GAMBLING?? Holy crap people I have no excuse, just a temporary memory lapse lol do I ever feel like a fool! I turned beet red when you guys caught onto that and I'm still blushing now... -totally- didn't mean it, just stupid is all? So in the idea of Remy not gambling (totally out of character right?) well I kinda tried to make Ororo spontanious here, so go with me?

A/N 2: also SO SO SORRY about the late update... we're moving this week and that kinda overshadowed writing (SORRY) but I can't bite the hand that feeds me and I have a new one here! Hope you enjoy!

A/N 3: I've also been getting some reviews that point out that fact that racial mixing wasn't allowed in WWII... which I knew, but I had to bend the rules of history in our favorite couples favor just a wee bit ;)... also by Ororo's tiny speech in the last chapter about how desperate they were for help it would let the racial thing slide juuuuust a bit... but don't worry in the future chapter's things may get ugly!

* * *

... Don't Stop Looking For Love...

Remy woke with a start as the morning bugle began playing, with a groan he rolled over in the bottom bunk he had acquired late last night and sat up groggily. The song seemed never to end until every single soldier had shown some sign of life and ability to get out of bed. With a heavy heart Remy realized that today he would be amongst those heading back to the lines to fight.

Hurrying out of bed he changed into his fatigues and joined the others who had assembled for a quick inspection before heading to the lines. A scan of the faces showed who had indulged just a bit too much the night before, Remy finding his own satisfaction that despite being tired he wasn't fighting the hangover the others were. The inspection, done half assed, had finished and the men were loaded onto the back of the jeeps.

_No better den cattle being sent off to de slaughter house,_ Remy thought bitterly cramming in next to another soldier. _Den again dis really be no differen', how many of us will return?_

Like clock work the jeeps made their trek back towards the front line, passing through the hospital area Remy found himself desperately looking at any of the nurses who were milling around out front to catch what may be his last glimpse of Ororo. Unable to spy her he turned his attention ahead to the battle grounds that were too quickly approaching, the sounds become louder; gunshots, explosions… and every so often an unsettling silence would fall. The jeep lurched to a stop just a few hundred feet from the trenches and the men poured out like water running for protection behind the trenches, the whole cattle scenario once again pushed into Remy's head as he was mostly shoved along with the others, thrown a gun and pushed by a lieutenant in a direction with garbled orders.

_Suppose de only t'ing you really gotta know out here is to shoot de enemy,_ Remy thought bitterly, totally fed up with being pushed around but knew he really had no other choice.

He and about nine others came to a stop finally in a smaller pitted area and faced their 2nd Lieutenant, a no nonsense kind of guy as Remy remembered from last time, finding some small comfort in the fact he was a face that had survived another bout on the lines.

"For all of those who are new," the lieutenant barked over the deafening noise. "I am the second lieutenant out here, I go by the name Cable… is that understood?"

A chorus of agreement and a salute to their commander and the lieutenant pulled out a rolled out paper and explained to those around him what their course of action would be over the next few days. Remy only half listened knowing all the plans he had been given previously had only gone down the drain and turned into, well total warfare as each side tried their best to destroy the other. The plan was set up and life on the lines of a warfront began, Remy leaned against the dirt wall ducking every time a blast sounded over head spraying dirt everywhere. The crackling over the lieutenant's radio always perked up Remy's ears in hope that the voice on the other end would bring good news, each time it was disappointment that followed as new orders were released.

Remy's three day rotation ended and exhaustedly he climbed into the back of the jeep taking the same mental notes as always that only five of his group had survived this round. A sigh passed his lips as he attempted to get some rest on the bumpy road. The jeep pulled to its mandatory stop at the hospital, allowing those who had been afflicted with minor wounds to get treatment. Remy took this opportunity to see if he could get a chance to talk to Ororo, to hopefully set up another date with her. Pushing past the wounded bodies he found her with her back to him, seeming to sort out some papers in front of her on a table.

_Dis gon' be fun,_ Remy thought with a smirk, stepping up behind her and tapping her on the shoulder. "'Scuse me ma'am but dis 'ere Cajun's hurt."

Startled Ororo spun around, a genuine look of concern on her face until it registered as Remy behind her then she smiled and shook her head.

"What is it that I can do for you?" her tone over exaggerated trying to play down her own smirk.

"Remy's hearts hurtin' mon chere," he said using the most pathetic voice her could muster grabbing at his chest for proof.

"Is it now?" she asked coyly, taking a scan of those around her she spoke almost too loudly. "Then come this way soldier and let me see if I can't find something wrong."

She pulled him behind a curtain and pulled it quickly closed behind them, a smile played over Remy's lips.

"Wha' you t'inkin' on doin' chere?" he asked slyly.

Wordlessly Ororo moved over to him and without hesitation kissed him hard, it caught Remy off guard for a moment before he relaxed into the kiss. Pulling her close to him he relished in holding her, all that he had been hoping for in the past few days had become reality now.

Just as abruptly as she had started the kiss Ororo pulled back breathlessly, licking her lips she grinned and began walking back to the curtain.

"I think that might of helped your hurt a bit there soldier," she winked at him, pulling the curtain open.

"Wait chere!" Remy snapping out of his stupor. "How 'bout anot'er date? Tonight?"

"I'll be waiting," was Ororo's response as she left Remy alone.

Knowing he'd need a minute or two until he would be able to move amongst the others again, Remy settled onto the edge of the empty cot and let out a deep breath.

_Dat sure is some girl you got dere homme_ he thought with a grin, and after a minute or two strode out of the hospital tent confidently, the stupid grin still plastered all over his face.

That evening Remy and Ororo once again found themselves in the small brightly lit diner sharing more stories of childhood and as dinner progressed their conversation became more involved revealing their morals and beliefs. It was clear that they were both quite at ease to know their upbringings had been quite the same and their values blended. The closing of the diner lead to the dance hall where Remy indulged in a couple of beer, Ororo abstaining from the alcohol and instead having fun in the dancing. On his way back from purchasing his second drink of the night Remy found Ororo and Betsy in conversation sidling up next to Ororo and placing a warm arm around her waist Remy nodded in acknowledgement of Betsy and allowed them to continue their conversation.

"There you are Bets'," a voice from behind Remy shouted over the music.

Remy was pushed forward a bit as Betsy's date elbowed his way by Remy, causing him to spill some of his new drink. He gave Remy and Ororo a narrow stare before clasping Betsy's elbow and pulling her off into the crowd.

"Wha' crawled up his ass 'n died?" Remy asked with a frown, shaking the excess beer from his hand.

"Warren just doesn't like me," Ororo said with a sad sigh. "But I'm used to it."

Remy placed down his beer and pulled Ororo close to him, not wanting to hear the sadness in her voice again.

"Don' le' Remy eve' let dat man treat you dat way 'gain or else," he said into her hair.

"Don't go threatening other people," Ororo warned. "Especially when we are where we are."

"The voice of reason has spoken," Remy contended, raising his arms above his head in surrender.

Ororo giggled and pulled his arms down as attention had begun to draw in their direction.

"Stop acting like a damn fool and dance with me soldier or I'll find a replacement!" she threatened.

"Yes'm," Remy saluted.

The night drawing to a close and in a flurry of kisses and promises to meet again the next night they parted and sleep came easy for Remy.

The sounds of sirens bolted Remy up, in the grey early morning light Remy looked around at the shapes of his fellow men trying to get an idea on the need for sirens.

"Get up men! Get up now!" Lieutenant Cable's voice barked, his voice high and angry. "Everyone on the move! Shit's hit the fan and we need all men to the lines now!"

Remy stumbled out of bed grasping for his still filthy fatigues and threw them on. The men ran to the waiting jeeps and were handed guns even as they ran, piling men on top of men the jeeps took off as quickly as they could jolting down the rutted roads. Remy made out the distant sound of explosions and knew things were not going well as the explosions had never been so close together before, his breath coming in ragged draws as his jeep flew past the hospital. Rows of nurses stood in front holding onto each other, the panic in their faces evident, his eyes fell upon Ororo who stood to the side with Betsy their arms around each other. The serene look on Ororo's face allowed Remy to calm himself as he held her gaze until he no longer could see her.

The front line was a disaster to say the least, Remy was roughly shoved in one direction and took cover about a mile down the trench hoping for some kind of an answer to the sudden need of bodies on the line. Finding none he rooted himself and drew his gun ready for whatever came in his direction.

Hours passed and the bombardment finally stopped, Remy taking down over a dozen men himself. Disgustedly he lowered his gun as the twilight took over, never before had he killed so many in such a short time. The feeling of guilt swept over him as he staggered to an empty corner and vomited, his knees weak as a part of him wanted to weep for those he killed, those who were sons, fathers, uncles, husbands…

The silence in the air was eerie as Remy wiped his mouth with his sleeve, he looked at the others around him. No one knew what to do next and waited, Lieutenant Cable approached the group, holding a lantern he placed it on a muddy ledge that had been dug out.

"All right men," he said, his voice though low felt as though it were amplified in the silence. "You're on my team… as you had heard before the war is turning in our favor, but the German's saw it as one last attempt to get their foot in our door… we shut them down-"

A small cheer went through the group and Cable's scowl silenced them, Remy's own scowl to match.

"As I was saying… tomorrow morning we move out, across the trenches into their territory… the heavy bombings that occurred today took out a good portion of their men and we're on clean up. We move forward and secure the area. Now get your asses to bed."

Handfuls of half dirty, never fully cleaned blankets were handed out along with well used bedrolls as the men prepared for bed. The bodies clumped together for warmth in the chilly night air, a misty rain falling making it all the worse as Remy shook his head before burying it under the cover for warmth.

The rain had not let up by morning and Remy rose soaked to the bone, clammy and stiff as he prepared to trek into no mans land. Cable lead the way up over the trenches as the others reluctantly followed, Remy emerged over the side and was disturbed at the sight in front of him. Bodies strewn everywhere, some fresh some not, holes and debris everywhere, a sight he had never seen before and would do well never to see again.

"Come on men," Cable urged the others forward waving his gun as a motion forward.

Remy moved numbly forward taking each step cautiously as he attempted not to touch those who were at his feet, the rank smell of rotting flesh and decay invaded his every breath. Pushing his shotgun further over his shoulder Remy moved on stumbling every so often when his foot caught on a skewed limb.

"Hurry your asses up," Cable called back impatiently at his men.

Remy gritted his teeth and picked up pace, which seemed to be a mistake as his foot tangled in a body and he lunged forward, landing with a grunt amongst the bodies. As if the bodies were on fire Remy pushed himself up to his knees horrified, his eyes landing on a familiar face just inches away. His shoulders sagged as he recognized Betsy's fiancé Warren lying face up, his features solemn and his skin settling into a deeper blue tinge. Shaking his head Remy reached forward and grasped onto the dog tags at Warren's neck, bristling at the feel of his cold skin he pulled the tags off and placed them in his coat pocket. Remy bowed his head for a moment offering a prayer not only for Warren but for the woman whose world would be shattered upon receiving the tags he held.

"I said get up LeBeau!" Cable snarled, yanking Remy up by his collar. "I won't have you conversing with the dead and letting us all sit here like floating ducks."

Remy said nothing but plowed on, keeping his gaze a head, not wanting to know another face or bear more bad news. The day faded as the group came to a destroyed town, nothing really left but burnt out cars and a few bricks that acted as a reminder that a building once stood here.

"Here is where we stay tonight," the exhaustion in Cable's voice evident.

The men settled in with their rolls and prepared a meager meal from what supplies they had obtained from the line before they had left. The starry night provided quite a bit of light for the men as silence hung heavy over the group.

_Dey tell you dat you be winnin' dis war, but look 'round… dere's not'ing but defeat in de men here,_ Remy thought sadly, casting aside his empty plate, he prayed silently. _S'il vous plaît mon Dieu, s'il vous plaît laisser ceci tout est sur bientôt _

His French words soothed his soul as he settled back onto his roll, repeating his words again and again until sleep overtook him.

Remy opened his eye lazily as the early morning sun began making its way over the horizon. The sound of gentle snoring assure Remy that he was the first awake, the only sound in the air aside from the slumbering men was the breeze which was unsettling to Remy. He rolled his bedding up and began walking, leaving his gun behind he searched the ruins of the town for some kind of life, some hint that they were not alone in this wasteland.

The sun continued to rise as Remy dug through the rubble finding charred photograph's, clothing, toys, unable to comprehend the degree of violence that had occurred here. A loud whistle startled Remy as he rose to his feet, the sounds of cheering followed, confused Remy moved quickly back towards the group. Rounding a corner where they had huddled for the night Remy saw the men laughing and cheering and shouting, the din so loud it almost drowned out the crackling sound of radio, but it was all that Remy could hear:

"The war is over! I repeat the war is over!"

The heavy feeling that had shackled onto Remy the moment he left New Orleans had been lifted, he joined his fellow men cheering and shouting, feeling just as a child would on his birthday.

"Come on men, lets go home!" Cable's voice choked with emotion.

The men haphazardly packing their gear they set foot back in the same direction they had started on no more than a day earlier. Their feet lighter and faster as the day moved on each step bringing them closer to their homeward destination, the cheering never stopping a song always on their lips.

The setting sun gave way to the lines that Remy had known as his second home for so long. Bodies were crushed together as the celebrating continued, men he didn't know were shaking his hand and clapping him on his back. Remy doled out his own handshakes as he pushed his way through the group towards the jeeps that were quickly getting filled up. Remy pulled his rifle off his back and threw it to the ground, the final weight removed from his shoulder as he jumped onto the back of the jeep, grasping to the tailgate as it moved slowly along the road maneuvering its way back towards the hospital and barracks, attempting to pass by those who chose not to wait for a ride and instead walked along the jutted roads.

Remy was almost jumping out of his skin as the jeep approached the hospital, the second it began to slow down he had jumped off and dove into the pandemonium that had erupted at the hospital. Music played loudly over the PA systems, people were laughing, dancing, cheering and crying tears of joy. But Remy noticed that not all the tears were happy, he watched as some men approached other soldier's and nurses and in low voices and bent heads passed over dog tags.

"Remy!" Ororo's voice cried, he felt himself brace forward as Ororo's arms wrapped around him from behind.

"'Ro," was all Remy managed before she kissed him.

This kiss was unlike the one before for they both knew they were safe now, there was no longer that lingering fear over them that it would be the last time they embraced. This was now and they were going home.

_Home-_ the one world jolted Remy as fear struck him, as much as the word was a haven to him it also meant he would have to lose Ororo. How could he live once they were parted? She had only come into his life… he couldn't let her go, not now… not ever.

"Ororo?" Remy asked. breathlessly breaking their kiss, taking her by her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" her eyes filled with concern as she searched for an answer in his own eyes.

"Marry me Ororo," he said firmly. "Remy can' live wit'out you."

"Really?" she said, tears welling in her eyes. "Oh Remy yes! A million times yes!"

If there was anything to make this day better that was it, Remy had never felt so alive in his life, he couldn't even think of the words to describe it as they kissed again.

"You'll wait for me den? To come to you?" Remy asked in a flurry.

"Forever," she promised.

Remy felt at a loss, for with all the luxuries he had been given growing up, for the ability to have anything he wanted at his desire, he had no ring. Nothing to give to Ororo to promise him to her, there had to be something. A chuckle passed his lips as he reached around his neck and pulled the dog tags from his neck.

"Now dis only be a temporary t'ing 'kay Chere?" he asked, lowering the chains around her neck. "You keep dese for Remy 'til he has somet'ing better to offer non?"

Ororo laughed warmly, wrapping the dangling tags in her hand. "I'll see what you have to offer."

Remy pulled her into a warm hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Ororo?" a timid voice broke their embrace.

"Betsy?" Ororo asked moving away from Remy slightly to face her friend. "What is the matter?"

"I can't find Warren," she said, her eyes wide and filled with tears. "Have you seen him?"

"No," Ororo said softly. "But I will look out for him, trust me my friend."

Betsy gave a brave nod before disappearing back into the crowds approaching different soldier's and nurses, a pang in Remy's heart.

"'Ro?" he asked gruffly, reaching into his pocket.

"Hmm?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

"Remy t'inks it be bes' if you give dese to Betsy," he said softly, pressing Warren's tags into Ororo's hand.

Without having to look down to see what was in her hand Ororo understood and silent tears appeared and started to course down her cheeks.

"Poor Betsy," she whispered, her word inaudible amongst the noise. "I'll be right back."

Remy watched as Ororo moved towards Betsy and like so many scenes he had known before watched another woman's world fall apart in seconds. Ororo supported Betsy as her cries echoed in the air, helping her friend towards the nurses tent. Remy stood stoically, the celebration becoming nothing more than a white noise as he watched the tent for a good long while until a very drained looking Ororo emerged. Going to her he held her tight as her shoulders shook with sobs.

"Oh Remy," she said. "This isn't fair… none of this… oh by the goddess if I would have lost you."

"Shh Ororo, you didn' lose Remy, he always be here for you non?" he assured her cupping her face in his hand. "Dis war cause so much pain, hurt and destruction. But we made it 'Ro we survived and through all of dis we found each ot'er… Now we mus' go on… we're goin' home… we will be married and den not'ing can stop us."

Ororo smiled lightly, brushing away the tears. "You still haven't talked to my father yet," she reminded him.

"Don' worry mon chere Remy will marry you no matter what," he promised, kissing her again. "Now come let's go home."

* * *

Oh! Also I'm not that knowledgeable about Cable's character traits but from what I saw he was described as an "all action man" and he looked tough so I figured he'd kinda work as the hard ass lieutenant (I know Logan would be better but ya never know who else might show up ;) )

French translation: please my god please, let this all be over soon

Also for the leaked trailer: if you go to youtube and type in simply "X-men 4" and scroll down to the 14th trailer it will have a tag that reads: "X-MEN Origins Wolverine Trailer official 2009 X MEN 4 then taa daa! Good luck!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still don't own the X-men

A/N: WOW! I'm back whew! SORRY about the LATE update! But we're all moved and partially settled (I should probably still be unpacking but the writing bug has bit me!) Hope you guys didn't miss me too much and this chapter treats you well! I know it's long but I'm trying to make up for lost time? Anyways R/R :)

A/N 2: I hate racism ALOT so I tried to write some racist stuff in here cos of the timeline and peoples thoughts and all so I just want to apologize if anything sounds mean because I can't be that way :) ... or if it doesn't sound mean enough, cos i'm not? Thanks!

* * *

The loud screeching of the wheels as the train slowed to a stop was drowned out with the fanfare that surround Remy. Bodies crammed one upon anothfer as they vied for position to look out the small soot stained windows to search out the faces of their loved ones. Shouting and cheering that hadn't ended since the ending of the war grew in volumes as the train halted and the soldiers in his car pushed and shoved one another to be the first off the trains and the first into the waiting arms of family and lovers.

Though he was practically jumping out of his skin from excitement Remy held onto his composure, clinging to his canvas bag as he adjusted slightly to allow a fellow soldier stumble from his seat into the sea of men in the aisle. The line moved slowly and awkwardly at first until a rhythm was set and bodies moved easily from the car, as the group thinned out Remy rose stiffly from his seat, stretching out the aching muscles the excitement of seeing his father again set a grin on his face instantaneously. Slinging his bag over his shoulder he moved to the now empty aisle and picking up his pace he exited the train and into the crowd. The bodies seeming to have fused together creating an almost impenetrable wall as others hugged and kissed each other Remy did the befst he could to move past them with little disturbance to their celebrations, then he saw them.

Standing by the entrance into the station as stoic as ever was his father, flanking his father on either side were Henri and Camille.

"Pere!" Remy called, nearing the trio in seconds.

"Remy!" his fathers voice was music to his ears as Remy dropped his canvas bag and flew into his fathers arms.

"Accueillir à la maison mon fils," Jean-Luc said hoarsely as the duo separated.

"'s good to be home," Remy agreed.

"What am I chopped liver here? Give you' brot'er a hug," Henri interrupted loudly grabbing Remy up in his own hug.

"Ah 's good to see you again Henri," Remy assured. "How'd de shoulder?"

"Gettin' better homme," Henri nodded, raising his arm a bit before wincing.

"And Camille," Remy turned to the petite black woman he had come to know as a second mother. " 's good to see you 'gain too."

He swept her up in an big hug spinning her around, "Remy miss you' gumbo… you t'ink you might be able to whip him up some soon?"

"Now Remy you ought to know me by now," she said sternly once Remy replaced her back on the ground. "I haven't been 'round you fo' you' whole life fo' not'ing you should know me better den dat. I've got a pot on waitin' fo' ya. So how 'bout we stop all dis yammering and get home non?"

"A marvelous idea," Jean- Luc agreed. "Shall we?"

The foursome moved quickly through the mess of celebration, towards a waiting car and once settled into the quietness of the Lincoln conversation was once again struck up. The others grilled Remy about his experience of the war and what it was like to be on the lines as the announcement of the wars ending was made. Their conversation carried them home and through dinner, straying from time to time to speak of life home in Louisiana.

"Dere's no' much to say 'bout here," Jean- Luc had said polishing off the last of his gumbo. "Durin' de time you boys were away life was so empty, so meaningless. It revolved around de news, updates any information we could get 'bout de war. The arrival of de mail always kept us on edge, the ringing of de doorbell filled wit' dread dat it was news you had fallen. Dese past mont's are one I'd gladly erase from my life fo'eva."

Remy and Henri took this information heavily as it sunk in, for as much strain as they had faced on the lines the strain at home must have been just as hard.

"But listen to dis old man," Jean- Luc's voice brightened up. "Dere's somet'ing I've been meanin' to ask you Remy."

"Hmm?" Was all the response Remy could manage through his final filling bite of gumbo.

"You sent me a letter back wit' Henri, mentioning somet'ing 'bout a fille, now tell you' old pere 'bout dis woman whose captured you' heart."

Remy could feel the color burning in his cheeks as he struggled to swallow his last bite without choking.

"Yeah! Frère, you holdin' back on me now huh?" Henri demanded, pushing aside his own empty plate. "I was wit' you fo' t'ree whole days and you not say a word!"

Remy smirked. "Cos I didn' wan' to ruin anyt'ing."

"Now now," Jean- Luc said a smile playing on his own lips. "No fighting at the table or no dessert."

"Yes pere," Both boys answered in unison.

"Speaking of dessert," Jean- Luc said thoughtfully, he rose from the dining table and pushed open the kitchen door and called in lightly. "Whenever your ready Camille we'll have our dessert."

Camille emerged moments later with three portions of dessert, placing it in front of the perspective men she parted and returned with coffee. Clearing the empty plates she left them to enjoy their desserts.

"So out wit' it already!" Henri finally said after Camille had left.

"Dere's not too much to tell," Remy said diving into his dessert zealously.

"Come now boy," Jean- Luc admonished. "You wouldn' write a note to your pere and den say dere's not'ing to tell."

Remy squirmed under the scrutiny but knew he brought it on himself and after finishing his dessert he sat back content to feel as full as he had in quite some time, a content sigh past his lips as he grinned.

"Where to start?" he asked. "Oh pere Remy know you goin' to love her! She's de most beautiful woman Remy's ever seen!"

Remy continued to gush on about Ororo, telling his father and brother everything he knew about her, her morals her beliefs. He shared with them as best he could the sound of her laughter and the lilt in her voice, the only stone he left unturned in describing her was her race. The biggest rift in their relationship yet it was something he was not willing to reveal to his family yet.

The warm smile on Jean- Luc's face as they retired to the sitting room only filled Remy with more guilt knowing he was hiding such a large secret.

_Jus' keep de secret fo' a bit longer homme,_ he told himself as he accepted the glass of brandy from his father's outstretched hand. _Let you' pere see her fo' de amazing woman dat she is and not fo' what color her skin is. Hopefully dis will help him ove' come his prejudice._

"So when do we get to meet this goddess of yours?" Henri asked, his voice tinged with annoyance at his brothers constant descriptions.

"Two weeks," Remy promised, taking his first sip of brandy before continuing. "Remy goin' to New York in a week and a half to see her, and to talk to her pere 'bout marriage."

Henri bolted upright in his chair, his eyes wide with shock as he choked down his own brandy, on the other hand Jean-Luc's smiled widened as he relaxed further into his own chair.

"Marriage homme?" Henri sputtered. "You hardly know de petite!"

"Calm down Henri," Remy chuckled. "You' freakin' out like Remy was tellin' you dat you were de one gettin' married." He paused, and turned to Jean- Luc. "Remy knows dis is sudden pere but please, Remy jus' askin' fo' you' blessin' on dis."

"Of course my son," Jean Luc reached over to Remy and patted his hand. "You wrote to me announcing your intention and I know once you put your mind to something you always get it-"  
"T'ank you!" Remy's excitement growing. "So den Remy has you' blessin' on dis?"

Jean- Luc chuckled and held up a hand, "Hold on a minute Remy, I still must meet dis woman whose 'bout to be my daughter. But I see no reason why I should not be able to fully give my blessing."

"You'll love her," Remy promised, his heart still tugging on the fact that he was hiding the key factor from his father.

"Den lemme propose a toast," Henri rose, holding his glass high. "To Remy and his future wife."

"To Remy," Jean-Luc agreed as their glasses clinked together.

Their conversation took a different course as Jean-Luc and Henri delved into the details that would outline their next week. The parties they would attend, the families they would reconnect with now that the war was over and how life would once again be back on track.

Remy listened silently to the conversation around him, the deep voice of his father mixing in with Henri's own, the lingering smell of the gumbo wafting periodically into the sitting room. Remy snuggled deeper into the plush burgundy cushions in his wing backed chair, feeling like a child embraced in his mothers arms. He allowed the warm brandy to numb his senses as he watched the flames of the fire hypnotize him, soothing him, pulling him into a drowsy trance.

"hah! Look at Remy pere!" Henri said suddenly. "Still can' hold his liquor well! He's damned near 'sleep in de chair!"

"Shut up," Remy mumbled, straightening up. " 's been a long day, Remy's jus' tired."

"Your home now," Jean-Luc said softly. "That's all that matters… go to bed now Remy if you so choose, there is no regiment or schedule to follow here."

Remy nodded, placing down his empty glass he rose and giving his father a quick hug he parted from the room. He walked slowly down the halls to his old bedroom. He took in the art on the walls, the carpet beneath his feet, the warm lighting in the halls, all things he had taken for granted before the war. The door to his room was closed, he opened it and a rush of memories flooded him. It was his room since he was an infant and though it now only contained a bed, dresser, amour and a bedside table with a lamp it held so many different emotions. A smile over his lips grew as he undressed for bed, relishing in the quietness in the air. The only sounds from the partially opened window was the sound of crickets and rustling winds through the trees, the full moon allowed Remy enough light to crawl beneath the fresh sheets and take in his surroundings until sleep pulled him into its deep embrace.

The next morning Remy arose with the sun, something he had become used to. The house was silent, as his father was a late sleeper and breakfast was not required until eight am. Rising from his bed he made it promptly, in order to save Camille the job. Pulling on his robe and slipping into his slippers he made his way back down the halls quietly to the kitchen. The small cozy area contained a large pantry and cooking area as well as a small table for the servants to take their meals, though Jean Luc only maintained four servants including Camille it still made for a cramped eating area.

Remy had spent many days in the kitchen with Camille after his mother had passed away, yearning for a connection that had been severed. A bond had grown between the two from early on and though Jean-Luc had tried to keep Remy from growing attached to Camille Remy fought back until his father shrugged it off, even if he thought it was: "not right for someone of his prestige to mix with their kind."

In the kitchen Remy had gotten pretty good and cooking and baking, again something that Jean-Luc had seen no need for, assuring his son that when he was on his own Jean-Luc would provide the needed amount of servants to maintain the same comfortable lifestyle he had already known.

He was glad for his knowledge of the kitchen at that moment as Remy moved around preparing coffee and frying some eggs and ham to help quell his growling stomach.

"Well land sakes!" Camille's startled voice came from the doorway. "Wha' you doin' up dis time o' day Remy?"

"Used to it," he shrugged. "Hungry?"

"You read my mind," she said. "But I'll finish up, you sit down, I brought in de paper."

"Non," Remy refused. "Can' mess up dis masterpiece Remy's been cookin'."  
"Suit you'self," she shrugged and took a seat at the small table. " Feel good to be home Remy?"

"De best feelin' in de world," he admitted, transferring the meal between two plates he came over to the table.

"You even gonna eat wit' dis ol' woman?" Camille smiled warmly. "'s been a long time since we shared a meal toget'er… what's it been twelve years? Eve' since you' father banned you from eating in 'mongst us folk?"

Remy nodded, eating the food quickly, not wanting to speak about the segregation Camille was speaking of.

"Ah no need to worry now," she said taking Remy silence in stride. "You' home fo' good, and I suppose afte' today we not eat 'gain toge'ther fo' a long time, so I'll take my good fortune at you' company."

The two ate in silence, Remy could feel the affection that Camille was giving off as she ate her own breakfast, her eye always on Remy when she could.

"I suppose you' pere be up soon, might 's well start his breakfast," Camille sighed picking up the empty plates. "and if you know what's good fo' you, you'd get out dere and start readin' de paper or somet'ing."

"I suppose," Remy sighed rising from the table, picking up the unopened paper.

"T'anks 'gain for breakfast," Camille smiled.

Remy only offered a small smile before ducking into the luxurious dining room adjacent to the kitchen. The juxtaposition of the two was almost sickening. From the plush mahagony chairs that lined the matching table that could seat twelve, to the exquisite china cabinet that held his mothers delicate china, everything screamed materialism. Things he had known as second nature were suddenly sickening to him, Remy found he would be more comfortable at that tiny table in the kitchen than seated in here for his meals, it was the same feeling he had had when his father forced him to eat out here years before.

_You'll get ove' it, jus' like you did last time homme,_ he assured himself, sitting at a chair next to the head spot where his father would sit.

Jean-Luc came down five minutes later, a bit surprised to see Remy up he smiled and before taking his place stuck his head into the kitchen with a small good morning to Camille, it was not so much him being polite but was more a signal to Camille that he was ready for his coffee. Moments later she emerged from the kitchen with three mugs and a steaming carafe of coffee, pouring for Remy and Jean-Luc she left the cup for Henri until he had arrived.

"Good coffee this morning," Jean- Luc said not peering from his paper.

"Thank you sir," Camille said modestly. "For breakfast this morning?"

Jean-Luc rattled off an order, and Remy too ordered a small breakfast. Jean- Luc read his paper in silence as he always did, Remy skimmed the headlines and enjoyed the fresh fruit that Camille had brought out.

"Looking forward to church dis mornin'?" Jean-Luc asked lightly, folding the paper. "Seeing all you' friends and neighbors 'gain?"

"De normalcy will be nice," Remy said quietly, cringing at the fact that not –all- his friends would be present at church.

Henri joined them and after breakfast they separated to prepare for church. Remy showered in his own bathroom suite enjoying the warm water, the smell of his own soap and the feeling of the plush towels as he dried himself. The razor was sharp and Remy was able to clean his complexion easily without a nick or scratch. Tying his hair back with a sturdy elastic was a nice change from hospital gauze as he made his way wrapped in a towel over to his closet. Hanging in his closet was an array of designer suits, Remy choose one at random along with the shirt and matching tie and dressed appreciating the feel of well made clothing against the harsh fabric of the fatigues.

While tying up his dress shoes a knock at the door came.

"Come in," he called straightening up, adjusting his suit.

"Ah looking good Remy," Jean- Luc said appreciatively. "Walk wit' me a bit?"

"Sure," Remy nodded confused at his fathers tone.

They exited the room and walked slowly down the hall, Jean- Luc clearing his throat numerous times before talking.

"Dere's somet'ing I t'ink you should know 'fore we leave."

"Wha's dat?" Remy's tone concerned.  
"'s 'bout Belladonna," Jean- Luc said.

"Wha' 'bout her?" Remy scowled.

"She's pregnant boy, 'bout eight mont's," Jean-Luc sighed.

Remy's heart stopped as he did the math, eight months… but he had only been gone seven… His father couldn't be insinuating? The only time he had ever been close to being with a woman like that had been years before when he was sixteen and a young roguish girl named Anna had practically forced herself on him one night at a high school party, and if Henri hadn't been tagging along and spotted them Remy was sure they would have, in his adolescent stupor, slept with her.

"Pere!" Remy said desperately. "Remy neve- you raised him bette' den dat! It's not-"

"Hush my son," Jean- Luc said quietly placing a hand on his arm. "I know… I know, but then you must also know she was deceiving you."

Remy felt weak as he leaned against the wall, his head spinning.

_All dat time you talkin' to her 'bout love and de future and she really was playin' you fo' de fool. _He thought bitterly.

"De man she married den?" Remy asked finally. "Is he-"

"De community is pretty sure about it," Jean-Luc said. "It is why I tol' her to write to you, to call it off… "

Remy only nodded as he steadied himself on his feet, he began walking again. Jean- Luc at his side, they left the house to where Henri was waiting in the car that would take them to church. The crowd outside the church was large as families were celebrating and mourning in one, a few soldiers wore their freshly pressed fatigues while others, like Henri and Remy, chose to forget that chapter in their lives and wore simple suits. Remy made his way amongst those milling outside the congregation, shaking hands and offering condolences until the bell began tolling and people began filling the large church. It was an unspoken rule in their congregation that those with the money and prestige kept to themselves at the front of the church, the seats at the back were kept for those of the middle and lower classes. Remy spied Belladonna as she took her seat amongst those of the middle classes, her stomach protruding largely under a well worn but modest yellow dress. A thin blonde man at her side wrapping a protective hand over her own as he too spied Remy, Remy recognized the man as Samuel Gunthrie, his parents owned a small dairy farm just a few miles from Belladonna's father's great estate.

Remy took his spot at the front of the church with his father and Henri and as soon as all everyone was seated the minister began the service. The service was much longer and drawn out than usual as the minister doted on the ending of the war, the joyful return of those who made it home and a small remembrance of all those who had lost their lives. The service concluded and everyone flooded from the now stale aired church into the crisp autumn air, again taking time to talk to one another and plan various events and dinners with those in their own circles. Remy only listened half heartedly to his father's banter with a neighbor over whose turn it was to have the other over for dinner, his attention was rather fixed on Belladonna who stood with Sam and the others of his middle circle class, as though she felt Remy's eyes on her she turned and gave him a small smile. Remy's own face remained emotionless, he watched her as she turned to Samuel and after a few words the couple parted from their circle and made their way over to Remy's. The ever curious neighbors became silent as the couple approached Remy.

"It's good to see you home Remy," Belladonna said coyly, a hint of flirtatiousness in her voice.

"Remy sees you have no trouble wit' him 'way," he said curtly as a few more eyes turned in their direction.

"You know Sam dontcha?" she introduced Sam, who took a step forward and held out a hand to Remy.

"Know 'im well," Remy nodded taking his hand. "Good to see you 'gain Sam… how's it 'gain dat you managed to 'scape de draft?"

"I've got a bum leg," he explained. "Back before we moved here… had to have surgery and everything."

"Hmm," Remy nodded. "Den dat jus' works out just fine fo' you den non? Get to stay behin' and keep all de filles company?"

Sam's face began to darken in anger, understanding what Remy was getting at, but Remy continued: "Or non wait, Remy's got dis all backwards, you had no trouble keeping de filles company even 'fore Remy got to go to war… to fight to keep you' ass safe from de hell dat was breakin' loose down dere."

"Remy!" Belladonna hissed, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment, as the eyes on them grew. "Surely you-"

"You made Remy look like a damned fool Belladonna," he said, his tone still low enough not to cause more of a scene then they already have. "Dere's not'ing more to it… but you' de one who has to live wit' de shame of it all, de shame of de community and you' family."

"Hey now watch it!" Sam said stepping in between Belladonna and Remy. "Watch how you talk to my wife."

"Ah dat's right she you' wife now homme," Remy said sarcastically, all the anger and bitterness he had pent up since receiving the letter was boiling to the surface and he wasn't about to stop it. "Does she tell you dat she loves you? Dat she enjoys de way you run you' finger through her hair? De small noise she makes when you kiss her? Dat you' de only love fo' her? Dat she only loves you an' no one else? Cos lemme tell you somet'ing homme, does be de same lines she tell Remy befo'e."

Sam reached back to punch Remy, but Remy was quicker and delivered his own sucker punch to Sam's nose, Belladonna screamed as Sam stumbled back into her, he raised his eyes to Remy blood pouring from his nose.

"You bastard," he said in a low voice.  
"Come on don' stop," Remy growled, his own hands again balled into fists. "Show dis Cajun wha' you can do 'sides steal a woman."

"Remy!" Henri said lunging between the two men, pulling his brother back. "Dat's enough! She's not wort' it."

Rationality returned to Remy and he took a deep breath and a step back, shaking his head.

"You' right Henri, she's not," he said quietly, pushing his way through the crowd that had gathered and into the car, followed by Henri and Jean-Luc.

The only words from Jean-Luc that day spoke of his disapproval of Remy's actions, "You' a grown man, dat's no way fo' you to react."

Remy only shrugged it off, wanting to see Ororo more than anything to be with her again. He left Henri and Jean-Luc the minute they arrived home and going into his father's study he picked up the telephone and requested to be connected to David Munroe in New York. The phone rang four times before a woman picked up the phone.

"Hello?" her voice thick with an accent.

"May I please speak to Ororo?" Remy asked quietly.

"Who may I ask is calling?" the voice now suspicious.

"Remy- Remy LeBeau."

"One moment."

The sound of shuffling and low voices in the background were heard until Ororo's voice flooded the line.  
"Remy!" she exclaimed, her voice calming any nerves Remy had wound up before. "I miss you!"

"Remy misses you too chere," he said, "How's it feel to be home?"

"Like heaven! I can't wait for you to come here! When are you leaving?"

"Next Tuesday, but dat's not soon 'nough for Remy…"

"Its what we agreed on," Ororo reminded him. "Also its when you've got the train ticket for."

"Remy get a new ticket den," he protested.

"Take some time with your family, and I will with mine," she giggled suddenly. "Besides I still haven't been able to tell daddy about you yet."

"Come on chere you' killin' Remy ove' here, my pere knows all 'bout you and you haven' even said a word? How you' father gonna react when some Cajun comes to de door in two weeks proposin' marriage and he don' even know Remy's name?"

"I'll talk to him I promise," Ororo continued to laugh. "Although that scenario you just described might be just as fun!"

"Remy loves to hear you' laugh," he said softly.

The couple continued to talk for a great length over plans for the future, Remy suggested they move to New Orleans but Ororo was adamant they remain in New York.

"Remy say it before and he'll say it again, 'de voice of reason has spoken', wherever you wan' live we'll go… Remy do anyt'ing fo' you chere. You will want fo' not'ing, we will live de life of comfort… de biggest penthouse you wan' is you's! One ove'looking time square or de statue of liberty, is done!"

"Remy!" Ororo exclaimed. "It's not necessary, just having you for life, as my husband is enough."

"And you as Remy's wife is all he eve' needs too."

"I have to go Remy," she said sadly, as her name was being called in the distance. "I'm sorry… I'll talk to you soon?"

"Tomorrow and de next day and de next," Remy promised.

"I'll talk to you then… I love you."

"I love you too 'Ro," Remy's parting words as they hung up.

The next week passed in an blur as parties were attended and dinners arranged for the end of the war. Hardly a day went by that they were home in the evening, Remy would call Ororo before every event taking a few minutes to assure everything was alright before dashing out the door to another event.

Finally the day before he was scheduled to leave Remy spent the evening packing a bag selecting a few nice suits and a couple of lesser dressed outfits, along with pajamas and the necessary toiletries. Satisfied with the bag he had packed he approached his sock drawer, rustling around he pulled out a few pairs of socks before he found what he was looking for. Nestled in the back of the drawer as small black velvet box sat waiting. Withdrawing it from the drawer Remy opened the lid and stared at the diamond engagement ring nestled inside. The brilliant blue sapphire was surrounded by diamonds, they shone brilliantly in the light, the ring had belonged to his grandmother and Jean-Luc had given it to his mother. Three months before he had been shipped off for war Jean-Luc had approached Remy with the ring.

_"Remy I wan' you to have dis," Jean-Luc said to him one evening while Remy was preparing for bed._

_"Wha' is it?" Remy asked holding out his hand to receive the box Jean-Luc held out to him._

_"It belonged to your grandmother, and then to your mother," he said as Remy opened the box.  
"I remember mere wearing it," Remy said softly._

_"I want you to give this to the woman you're going to marry, to the woman you love with all your heart and soul, as I had loved your mother," his voice tight with emotion._

_"Thank you pere."_

Looking now at the ring in his hand Remy knew all along that the ring was never meant to grace Belladonna's hand, that something the whole time he had the ring he had never mustered up the courage to give it to her.

"I too knew after some time that she would never wear the ring," Jean-Luc's voice snapped Remy from his reviere.

"Pere?" Remy asked turning to his father.

"You had that ring for months and never presented it to her, never spoke of it, it was like it had never existed," Jean-Luc gently took the box from Remy's hand and admired the ring. "But now- now it is out and this woman must be it, the real thing for you my boy."

"She is," Remy said, reclaiming the ring and placing it gently in his bag.

"When do you leave?"

"The train is off at five am tomorrow morning," Remy confirmed looking at the ticket on his bedside table.

"I'll have Lucas drive you."

"Merci," Remy nodded. "Den Ororo and I will return on Thursday for a visit until I take her home on the following Monday."

"Sounds wonderful," Jean-Luc replied. "Until then my son, have a safe trip and I will see you Thursday."

"I'll call before we leave New York," Remy promised.

Jean-Luc nodded before leaving his son for the night, that evening passed slowly, Remy tossed and turned unable to sleep. Constantly checking his bag to make sure the ring was still in place in the bag. Finally able to sleep by midnight Remy's sleep was fitful and he was glad when it was time for him to rise and prepare to leave, Camille had been up early and prepared him a small meal for the train ride along with a warm coffee before he had to leave, and after wishing him the best he was off.

The train ride was long and cramped, Remy tried to get some sleep, but the constant swaying of the train and people milling around him made it impossible. The train stopped at every station making the process even longer than it should have been, until finally the sign announcing the arrival to New York came into view. Remy took this time to step into the cramped lavatory to freshen up a bit before they arrived, smoothing out his clothes and retying his hair along with a splash of cologne set Remy's spirits higher as he reclaimed his seat. Settling into the seat he quickly pulled the small ring box from his suitcase and slipped in into his pocket, just in case he may need it on a moments notice. The train pulled to a stop, and unlike his last train ride where bodies did everything humanly possible to get off the train these passengers were polite and an orderly fashion was taken to leave the train. The crowds were large on the station platform as Remy searched the faces for Ororo's, he was confused as to why he couldn't find them amongst everyone else until he spotted a sign that read 'colored's only' . Kicking himself at his stupidity Remy hopped over the cord that separated the groups, at the confusion of many around him and began again searching the new faces around him.

"Remy!" Ororo called above the noise. "Over here!"

Turning almost in a complete circle he caught sight of Ororo's white hair and her gorgeous face accompanying it, she waved a red gloved hand at him, and as he approached he saw the gloves matched the tailored red dress she wore.

"Ororo!" he breathed, having made his way up to her, he wrapped her in a hug and kissed her lightly, knowing full well her parents would be around somewhere. "I missed you."

"And I've missed you," she agreed stepping back to look at him. "Come! Meet my parents!"

Taking a deep breath Remy allowed Ororo to take his hand and lead him to two figures standing off to the side.

"Remy this is my father David," Ororo introduced him to a man, about his height, with strong features and just the hint of grey appearing at his temples. Remy held out his hand and it was taken by David who shook it quite firmly.

"Remy," David said, with a curt nod.

"And this is my mother N'Dare," Ororo motioned to a woman who looked very much like Ororo, the same white hair and features, just older than Ororo, she was dressed in a dress similar to Ororo's but in black.

"Nice to finally meet the voice I talked to on occasion," N'Dare said warmly holding out her hand.

Remy bowed lightly and kissed N'Dare's hand's respectfully, as he felt David's eyes on him.

_Make sure you keep you'self in check homme,_ Remy reminded himself. _You don' need to screw dis up fo' youself, jus' don' be you'self an' you shoul' be fine!_

An awkward silence fell over the group as they all stood looking for something to say.

"Well I suppose we should get going," N'Dare announced cheerfully. "Don't want my roast to burn!"

"Good idea," Ororo agreed.

"Here let me help you with that," David said bending over to pick up Remy's suitcase.

"Non sir dat's no' necessary," Remy insisted, taking up the bag.

"Are you insinuating that I cannot carry a bag?" David asked a bit curtly.

"Non sir Remy- just- he-," Remy stammered. "But if you insist."

"Then I insist," David said, pulling the bag away from Remy and stalking off towards the exit.

N'Dare followed behind leaving Ororo and Remy to trail, Remy's mouth felt dry as cotton, he was sweating profusely.

"Are you all right?" Ororo asked trying to surprise a smirk.

"Remy's fine," he managed, licking his lips, trying to dampen his mouth.

"He's just playing with you is all," Ororo insisted.

"Well dis game isn' dat fun," Remy admitted.

The cab ride home was even more awkward than the meeting as Remy and Ororo sat in the backseat with David between them and N'Dare sat up front, the conversation was stiff as Remy tried to answer David's questions with answers he hoped wouldn't upset him. Not soon enough did they pull up to a small brownstone in a neighborhood known as Harlem, Remy was acutely aware that he was the only white person he had seen in a good few blocks and it wasn't going unnoticed as the group made their way up the front steps in the setting sun many eyes were on them. Inside the brownstone Remy felt like he was stepping into a whole new world, artifacts from Africa lined the walls, and shelves it was a blending of both the world he knew here in America conformed with African traditions. The sofa was American but was draped in an brightly colored and intricately designed blanket, the smell in the air was delectable, the smell of roast was definitely American.

"We have a hide-a-bed here," David indicated to the couch Remy had just noted. "That is where you will sleep. At the end of the hall over there is the bathroom, N'Dare and I sleep in the room on the left, Ororo's room is on the right. The third room is my study and finally the kitchen is just through this door here." He indicated a swinging door to his right. "Any questions?"

"Non," Remy said shaking his head.

"Good, I'll be in my study until dinner," David nodded and depositing Remy's bag by the couch moved down the hallway and closed the door.

"If its trouble for Remy to stay here, he'll rent a hotel room," Remy insisted.

"Nonsense," N'Dare said. "You are most welcome here, now Ororo, why don't you and Remy enjoy yourselves on the patio while I finish dinner hmm?"

"Thank you," Ororo smiled warmly at her mother. "Come this way Remy."

Remy followed N'Dare and Ororo to the kitchen where a table was set nicely for supper and pots were waiting to be turned on, on the stove. Ororo motioned Remy to use the back door and assured him she would be right out.

Stepping out into the small backyard Remy was caught up at how immaculate it was, the backyard had a small paved patio and then grass the remainder of the length. The chainlink on either side was grown over by vines with the most vibrant color of flowers. Flowers and potted plants lined the patio giving it a very jungle feel, the smell of jasmine floated through the air as Remy breathed it in it reminded him of Ororo. The door opened behind him and Ororo stepped out holding two glasses of lemonade.

"Well aren't you going to sit down?" she asked motioning to the small patio set under an arch covered in ivy vines.

Remy perched on the edge of one of the chairs as Ororo placed the lemonade on the table and laughed before sitting in her own chair.

"It's all right," she assured him. "You're doing fine!"

"Remy can' believe how on edge he is," he admitted taking a big drink of lemonade to whet his still dry throat.

"Relax, daddy's just giving you a hard time," she assured him.

"Don' seem dat way, Remy jus' glad you finally tol' him who he was, or dat woul' be even worse!"

Ororo's laugh again rang out, easing Remy even more as he slowly relaxed and conversation fell easily amongst them.

"All right you two chatter bugs," N'Dare called out the door. "It's time for dinner."

"Remy's starved!" he said rising, holding out a hand to help Ororo from her own chair, from the corner of his eye he caught David watching them from behind N'Dare in the kitchen.

Supper passed a bit better, N'Dare and Ororo guiding most of the conversation, Remy did his utmost best to keep himself from showing his nerves but the constant scrutinizing eye of David made it difficult. Dinner and dessert being over, David excused himself from the table.

"Will you be joining me outside Remy?" he asked raising an eyebrow in Remy's direction.

"Yes sir," Remy nodded. "Excuse me ladies."

He rose and followed David out to the patio, David carried with him a small ashtray and setting it on the table he seated himself at the patio set, motioning for Remy to follow suit. Sitting down Remy felt his hands get clammy, quickly slipping his hand into his coat pocket he assured the ring was still there and knew this was probably going to be the best time to bring up his proposal to David.

"You smoke LeBeau?" David asked holding out a package of cigarettes in Remy's direction.

"Yes sir," Remy nodded, taking one from the package. "Merci."

"Disgusting habit isn't it?" he asked lighting his cigarette.

"Yes sir, I mean no sir, I mean," Remy again found himself stuttering.

"Ah doesn't matter anyway," David shrugged holding out a lit match for Remy.

Silence fell over the two as Remy took a blessed drag from his cigarette glad for it to help calm his nerves.

"So what are your intentions with my daughter?" David's tone quite hard and serious.

"Sir Remy hopes-" Remy started, sitting up and turning to face David more.

"She's not like you, and you are most definitely not like her," David interrupted. "You're from a life of prestige, Ororo a life of simplicity. She had better not be just some kind of fun, something a spoiled little rich boy thinks he can just string along until he's had his fun and then cast her aside when-"

"Non!" Remy said harshly cutting David off, almost too harshly. "Please sir know dis is not'ing like dat. Remy knows de difference is great between her and I but Remy loves Ororo more den life itself, he'd give his life fo' her a million times ove'… De only fun Remy wan's from Ororo is to spend each waking minute wit' her, to share in life toget'er… we been to hell and back wit' de war and Remy knows how fragile life is, Remy won' be able to live wit'out her in his life… Remy suppose dese words mean not'ing to you but dere everyt'ing to me, if dere is some way to prove to you dat Remy neve' hurt Ororo let him know and he'll do it."

"You could slaughter a goat," David said thoughtfully, as Remy gaped at him.

"David!" N'Dare's stern voice floated out the open window.

David broke out into a hearty laugh, Remy still stared gaping at the man in front of him. David banged his fist on the table jolting the ashtray around a bit as he held onto his side, in the dim patio light Remy could see tears streaming down David's face. Finally David was able to speak through gasps of air and bits of laughter.

"Remy my boy," he said wiping the tears away. "I'm quite sure Ororo's told you that her mother was an African princess."

"Oui," Remy said, still unable to comprehend David's outburst of laughter.

"Well just imagine this –me- a journalist from America going to Africa to do an article on a local tribe when I met N'Dare. From the moment I saw her I loved her, but her father the king of the village was a strict hard man who didn't want to let his eldest daughter to go away to America and leave her traditions behind… So in order to prove my love to Ororo's mother I was told to slaughter a goat as a sacrifice to their gods and partake in several ceremonies, all of which I did with great vigor until I was able to win her hand in marriage. And now here I am in N'Dare's father's position, a man one so different from the life she has known is coming to take her away… What right do I have to say no? My daughter will at least be in the same country as myself, so of course Remy my boy you have my blessing and my well wishing. Although it would be pretty entertaining to watch you slaughter a goat."

"David!" Again N'Dare's voice through the window, only with more excitement, proving she had over heard the conversation in its entirety.

"Merci!" Remy leapt to his feet and taking one of David's hands in both his own he shook it vigorously.

David again started laughing as he pulled from his coat with his free hand two cigars. "This calls for celebration then my boy!" he stopped laughing and a smile remained on his face. "But first I suppose you'll have someone else you want to talk to."

Remy nodded, and David rose, making his way inside a few moments later Ororo emerged shyly on the patio.

"Ororo," Remy said, his voice overcome by emotion as she made her way to him.

"Yes?" she asked, her own eyes shining with tears.

"You still have de tags of Remy's?" he asked with a small smile.

She nodded and pulling them from around her neck she held them out to Remy who took them, the warmth from her body still holding onto them as he slipped them into his pocket.

"Remy promised you he'd bring you a replacement for dem one day," he said, bending on one knee he pulled the box from his pocket.

"And I told you I'd have to see what you offer," her tears sliding down her cheeks slowly.

"Well here dis Cajun is on one knee offerin' you not only dis ring but his hear' and soul for de res' of his life, so Remy asks you, Ororo Munroe will you do de honor of makin' Remy de happiest man and become his wife?" Remy opened the box and pulling the ring gently from its position he took her hand and slid it on her finger, it fit perfectly as though it were always meant to rest there.

"As before a million times yes," she whispered.

Remy got to his feet and kissed her deeply, his own tears of joy sliding down his cheeks mingling with hers as he hugged her tightly.

"Now its time to celebrate!" David's voice called from the door.

N'Dare and David joined the happy couple on the patio, N'Dare's own tears falling as she smiled warmly at her daughter admiring the ring as David stood on lighting his cigar Remy could see the tears in his own eyes. The evening passed with a small bottle of champagne that David had bought earlier on in the week.

The next day Ororo and her family took Remy sightseeing showing him everything a 'first time tourist' should see as well as little gems the city had to offer that only residence of the city knew about. That evening Remy took Ororo out for a candlelit dinner at a cozy Italian restaurant in her neighborhood a place where he had become accustomed to being stared at, he was beginning to understand what it was like being a minority. The couple was definitely a picture of love, holding hands staring into each others eyes all the while seeming as though they were sharing a secret no one else knew.

Thursday morning came and early again David and N'Dare sent the couple off home to Louisiana David hugging Remy warmly a far cry from the rigid handshake of a few days earlier. On this trip back Remy had purchased the tickets in the colored car and shaking his head disgustedly at how poorly the people were treated in this car. The seats were old and worn, stuffing falling out of many of them, a small water bucket with only one metal ladle for them to share and Remy was sure he didn't want to know about the conditions of the lavatory. He settled himself in the aisle seat next to Ororo who waved out the window to her parents as the train began its departure. Ororo snuggled in next to him, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"So mon amour, you never did tell Remy if you liked dis token better den de dog tags," he said picking up her hand gently to allow the ring to sparkle in the sun.

"Mmm," she agreed. "Much better, more stylish too I'm sure."

Remy chuckled and looked out the window, the ticket checker came into the car and began checking tickets, Ororo straightened up to allow Remy to pull the tickets from his pocket. As he held them out to the ticket master the man looked at him a bit perplexed.

"I'm sorry sir but you must have the wrong car," he said with a nervous smile, looking at the tickets. "I'm sure you'd be much more comfortable else where."

"Non," Remy said firmly holding the tickets out to the man. "Remy's jus' fine here."  
"But sir, there's nothin' here but my people," he said insistently, checking out the tickets.

"Which suits Remy jus' fine," he said, wrapping his arm back around Ororo's shoulder.

The ticket master seemed to understand and after apologizing profusely moved on.

The train ride home seemed to go quicker for Remy, but he knew for him the biggest hurdle had been past, that asking for Ororo's hand was the hardest thing he'd have to face. But as they got closer to New Orleans he sensed Ororo's nervousness as well she was constantly picking at invisible pieces of lint on her gloves or staring back and forth between the window and her lap.

"'s gonna be fine chere," Remy insisted. "Dere's not'ing stopping us now."

"And if your father doesn't accept me?" she asked fretfully.

"Den Remy won' ask him to marry you," he teased. "It don' matter wha' pere says Remy already promise' you no matter what we be married, dat's de truth."

The train rumbled into the station and Remy waited patiently for the others to vacate the train before he and Ororo made their way off, because they were segregated from the main terminal Remy took their bags and offering Ororo his arm they made their way around to the front of the train station. He saw his father's Lincoln parked out front with Lucas standing by the door, Camille was by his side. He approached the car and the look of shock on both their faces was evident.

"My my, Remy," was all Camille could muster.

"Where pere?" Remy asked ignoring her comment.

"He's waiting at home, he t'ought it best- and judging by dis I'd agree wit' him, wha's he gon' say?"

"Don' matter what he's gon' say," Remy said through gritted teeth, appalled at Camille's behavior. "Dis Remy's life and pere's gon' accept dis."

"Where are my manners?" Camille asked flustered all of a sudden. "I'm sorry, I shouldn' say anyt'ing… please dear, wha's you' name?"

"Ororo Munroe," Ororo said meekly, Remy could see her composure faltering.

"Pleased to meet you," she said warmly. "Now le's get home 'fore you catch a death of cold in dis wind non?"

Camille ushered the couple into the back seat of the car while her and Lucas rode in front, Remy felt mortified by the behavior Camille had just portrayed and part of him was now quite worried how his father would react. Desperately he hoped everything he had told Jean-Luc would be enough to accept Ororo.

The car pulled into the driveway of their estate and began its trek down the tree lined road that would bring them to the house.

"Dis is de ol' cotton plantation my grand arrière-grand-père founded years ago, and t'rough de ages has made enough money dat from my fat'ers generation on will be able to sustain us for a great deal of time."

Ororo only nodded, her nervousness now so great she was tapping her foot restlessly on the ground, Remy knew he couldn't calm her nerves and instead only took her hand and squeezed it warmly hoping to comfort her even just a small amount. The car came to a stop at the front door and Lucas came around to open the door Remy watched as the front door opened and Jean-Luc and Henri materialized on the steps, his heart pounding loudly as he stepped out of the car, he could see the anxious looks on both his father and brothers faces as he turned to help Ororo from the car. She took his hand and stepped from the car, giving a shy smile to Jean-Luc and Henri Remy put a hand on her back and escorted her up the stairs, aware that the warm smile on Jean-Luc's face had been replaced by a thin forced smile, while Henri's eyes were dancing with amusement, it was all Remy could do not punch Henri then and there.

"Pere, Henri," Remy said taking a deep breath. "Dis is Ororo Munroe."

"It's nice to meet you," Ororo said softly, holding out her hand which both Jean-Luc and Henri shook briefly.

"Remy, can I see you for a moment?" Jean-Luc inquired sternly. "Please excuse us."

"Henri, please show Ororo in," Remy requested, then to Ororo. "Remy not be more den a minute."

She gave a half hearted smile as Remy parted and followed Jean-Luc inside. Jean-Luc was already half way to the sitting room leaving Remy to follow. Catching up to his father they entered the room, Remy closed the doors behind them, turning he saw his father pouring himself a drink.

"Pere-" Remy began.

"What is dis some kind of sick joke?" Jean-Luc interrupted, his eyes narrowing at Remy.

"Sick joke?" Remy repeated, not understanding.

"Dis fille, dis negro woman tell me dat it's not true Remy," Jean-Luc ordered.

"It is true papa," Remy reasoned. "Not'ing you will say can change Remy's mind."

"Just look at her!" Jean-Luc's tone rising. "She's de goddammed hired help fo' Chrissakes! Dat's all dey be good fo' is cleanin' and cookin'. You don' love does kin' o' people you jus' use dem Remy. Dey no better den a work horse, neh? Have I not given you enough in life dat you mus' feel dat you mus' go do somet'ing like dis? To betray you' pere like –dis-? Huh!"

"It's not like dat pere!" Remy's own tone growing louder and forceful. "You knew all 'bout Ororo befo'e you met her and you approve' of her, but den jus' because de color of her skin you t'row all de t'oughts you had of her away? Why?"  
"Because of who she is," Jean- Luc said. "Dere people are worthless, why you t'ink we use dem as slaves and servants? Why don' dey become doctor's and lawyers? Hmm? Dey ain't smart 'nough Remy, just mindless plodding people!"

"Open you' own goddammed mind!" Remy spat back. "Get you' head out you' own ass and look 'round you, look outside Lousiana, dere's negro doctors and lawyers out dere, dey fight for dere own people cos –your- people won'… dey are smart 'nough. You' ways are old pere! Can' you jus' see how happy she makes Remy? How Remy's life is complete? All de nice t'ings you say 'bout her Remy believes are still in you now."

"Non! Never!" Jean- Luc shouted. "You disgrace you' mot'er and mine by allowing dat swine to wear de ring! You will leave her Remy LeBeau, leave her if you know what is best fo' you!"

"Den dat's de choice Remy mus' make," Remy said softly, defeatedly.

"That's better," Jean-Luc said smugly drinking the last of his brandy.

"Dis is good bye pere," Remy's heart hurt knowing he would have to leave his family.

"What are you saying boy?" Jean-Luc demanded, his tone once again harsh.

"Remy's love fo' Ororo is greater den a life of luxury. You keep you' money, you' high society balls and ol' fashioned ideas," Remy turned from his father and moved to the door. "An' you wron' pere, is not Ororo who disgraced de ring, but you- you and you' damned prejudices."

Without another word he flung open the doors, Jean-Luc shouted after him:

"Good riddance to you den boy! You have fun wit' you' whore! When dat runs out den we see who comes crawlin' back to who!"

Remy seethed at he made his way back towards the front entrance where Henri was standing.

"Well well well," Henri said with a smirk. "Tha's jus' like you Remy to pull somet'in' like dat."

"Shut up," Remy growled. "Where is she?"

"Outside, she chose not to come in."

Pushing past Henri Remy ran down the front steps and found Ororo walking amongst the trees by the driveway. He ran to her full tilt, and seeing the tears in her eyes broke his heart.

"Ororo-"

"Why didn't you tell him?" She asked softly. "He didn't know about me did he?"

"He knew what was important," Remy responded. "It don' matter de color of you' skin, it jus' matters who yo' are."

"But to him and so many others it matters," she said her voice choking with emotion.

"Den we go, go back home to where we count neh?" Remy said trying to brighten the mood.

He felt her nod against his chest as she pushed away. "How soon?"

"Now, and we never have to come back, not ever," Remy said, taking her hand in his own his heart breaking as he asked the next question. "Can Remy take dis ring back? Wha' it stands fo' is no' wort' it. Dis ring is tainted and Remy won' have our life start out tainted.

Ororo nodded and removed the ring, with a small pained smile she held it out to him. "I preferred the dog tags anyway," she said lightly.

"Remy replace dis de moment he can mon amour, he promises," he said kissing her again. "Wai' here."

Taking the ring he ran back up the front step and placed it in the middle, putting the velvet box next to it. Turning back to Ororo he pulled the dog tags that were still in his coat pocket and placed them around her neck.

"That's better," she said.

"T'ank you fo' understandin' chere," Remy said quietly.

"Mr. LeBeau?" Lucas' voice interrupted.

"Lucas?" Remy turned to him.

"Are you wantin' a ride back to de city sir?"

"T'ank you Lucas," Remy said with a smile.

Helping Ororo back into the car Remy slid in behind her and without looking back Remy said goodbye to the life he had known for so long and was ready to embrace what the future would hold for him and Ororo.

* * *

Okay, okay I can hear all the gasps in the air... Remy a virgin?! What?! Well it -is- the 1940's and people were all virtuous and the like so hee hee... also yeah I don't really know the whole courtship between David and N'Dare so I made it up ;) hope you liked that!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything in this story, besides the plot :)

A/N: Anyone miss me?? hee hee, just kidding, I suppose you've all notice my lack of presence. I was feeling -very- discouraged after the lack of response from my last chapter, so I'm hoping you all like this one! It's been a long while and I feel like a baby learning to walk all over again so it may be awkward... it's a bit long but it's setting me up for later chapters... Please, please, please R&R!! :) Love you long time!

* * *

The couple arrived at the station just as the train was boarding, the last train out for the night Remy had reckoned.

"Get on de train chere," he said gently. "Remy go get de tickets."

She nodded and wordlessly turned from him and moved towards the small crowd that was filling on the train. Remy watched as she boarded, assured that she had made it on safely he turned to the ticket counter.

"Two red eye's to New York on de colored car, s'il vous plaî," Remy requested.

The bleary eyed man behind the ticket counter quoted the price, yawning as he counted the change back.

"Enjoy you' trip sir," the man said drowsily, placing a "closed" sign down across the counter.

Remy hurried back to the train as it had already begun to depart the station. Throwing both his and Ororo's bag's lightly onto the car he scrambled up after them, muttering to himself lightly in french about how horrible the nights events had been. Reclaiming the bags he pushed open the cars doors and immediately saw Ororo upright in her seat looking back at him a relieved smile on her face.

"I thought you weren't going to make it," she said softly as he arrived at their seats and began storing their bags in the over head compartment.

"Even if Remy'd have to chase de train fo' miles he'd make it," he assured her. "Now just rest mon chere, 's been a long day."

The ticket master came around moments later claiming their tickets.

"Is dere anyway we coul' get a blanket?" Remy asked the man.

"Yessir, anything sir," the man nodded.

He finished his rounds around the car before returning with a well worn fleece blanket.

"Is this okay?" the man asked, almost apologetically. "I went and asked at the other white cars but all the others are in use, just what's left for us colored folks is all I've got."

"This is just fine homme," Remy insisted. "Merci."

Taking the pro offered blanket he pushed up the armrest between his and Ororo's seats.

"Lay down Chere," he offered. "dis ain't no luxury hotel but Remy supposes it's de best he can do."

"What about yourself?" Ororo asked. "Don' worry 'bout Remy, he's slept in de trenches so I suppose he could call dis luxury," he tried to laugh but the somber mood was still in the air.

"Thank you Remy," her eyes still slightly red from the tears she had shed earlier in the evening. "I love you."

"Love you too," he answered kissing her lips gently.

Rising from his seat he removed his coat and balling it up rested it on his now empty seat for a pillow. Ororo lay down gently on it, steadying himself against the swaying car he tucked her in as neatly as possible before seating himself in an empty car just across the aisle from her.

"Les rêves doux mon amour."

"What does that mean?" she asked her voice heavy with sleep.

"Sweet dreams my love," Remy replied, feeling his own eyes growing heavy.

Stretching out in his own seat he allowed the swaying car to lull him asleep.

A loud whistle and screeching wheels jolted Remy uprighted, wincing his arm flew up to the charley horse in the back of his neck.

"Merde," he mumbled, blinking back the bright morning sunshine.

Turning against the pain in his neck he looked over to see Ororo already seated up right, his coat around her shoulders and the blanket wrapped around her lap. Standing stiffly he shuffled across the aisle next to her.

"Looks like we're home," she said and though she tried to keep her tone light it betrayed her.

Remy wanted to comfort her, to let her know everything would be okay. But part of him knew he couldn't promise her that. Dread filled the pit of his stomach, fearing N'Dare's and David's reactions to their early arrival and its reasoning.

_Will dey still see you as wort'y enough for dere daughter?_ A voice in his head nagged._ Or will dey see you as a liar and failure. Unable to provide a better life for Ororo den you had promised?_

"Remy!" Ororo's insistant voice broke through his thoughts. "Are you all right?"

"Oui, jus' fine," he nodded, shaking off the cobwebs.

"Then get going," she said. "before the train starts up and takes us with them!"

Grinning sheepishly he removed their luggage from its place and followed her from the car. The large clock in the station read 6:15 am.

"The busses are running by now," Ororo noted. "If you want we can catch one that will take us close to my place."

"Dat'll be jus' fine," Remy nodded, knowing it would save them money on taking a cab.

_Neva t'ough' you'd see de day you'd be worried 'bout watchin' you' pennies neh?_ The nagging voice reemerged.

Sighing Remy couldn't help but agree with it, looking down at his feet he felt defeated.

_P'rhaps dere's some way to go back to pere an' get his acceptance, _he thought numbly.

"Hurry up slow poke!" Ororo called.

Looking up his eyes fell on Ororo who motioned towards a waiting bus, and despite the rumpled outfit, slightly mussed hair and tired expression he still felt totally enamored by her beauty. The warm morning sun falling on her perfectly gave that angelic glow to her and in that instant Remy knew going back to Louisiana was never going to be an option again. Quickening his step he followed her onto the bus. Seated behind the wheel was a large burly man with long unruly hair pulled back off his face, a name tag read simply: Victor

"How much for fare?" Remy asked setting down his suitcase, rummaging through his pockets for change.

"a nickel," Victor said in a low voice.

Pulling a dime from his pocket Remy dropped it in the fare box, it clinked loudly. He could feel the eyes of the early morning commuters curiously judging the newest rumpled members of their bus. Picking up his suitcase Remy motioned Ororo forward.

"Hey! Not so fast dame!" the bus driver growled grabbing Ororo's wrist holding her back. "I said the fare was a nickel and if you can't afford to pay it get your ass off my bus!"

"Remy paid de fare homme," Remy's own temper flairing, dropping the luggage he pried Victor's hands off of Ororo's arm. "he paid de dime, dat's two fare's... And we're two people neh?"

The driver merely growled and turned back towards his wheel.   "Just remember n----r's to the back."

Remy's eyes narrowed, but Ororo placed her hand gently on his chest. 

"He's not worth it Remy," she said quietly.

Lowering her gaze Ororo moved quickly to an empty seat towards the back, Remy followed her and seated himself next to her. The others in the back of the bus had turned and were looking quite blatantly at the mixed couple in their midst. While the others at the front, those who had been trained that it was rude to stare tried to figure different techniques of catching their own glimpses, ladies using their compacts to gain a reflection, men bending over to tie their shoes. Remy's skin itching wanting to just lash out at all of them to get them to mind their own business, but Ororo's composed figure next to him with her hands folded gently on her lap her eyes fixed straight ahead kept him in check.

The bus ride was an agonizing one and every so often, even though they were at the rear of the bus Remy could feel the drivers eyes burning on him through the rearview mirror. Finally Ororo pulled on the string signalling their stop, the driver pulled up to the stop and as they exited the bus by the back door Remy couldn't help but call back.

"T'ank's for de lovely drive Victor!"

The bus ripped away from the curb sending a shower of dust over the couple, Remy smirked at his own actions and was met with a good solid smack from Ororo.

 "Hey! What was dat fo'?" he asked putting on a pout as they began walking the few blocks that would take them back to Ororo's house.

"That was one of the most humiliating experiences in my life!" she wailed.

"He had no right to treat you dat way chere," Remy said softly.

"He doesn't... But he does," she said sullenly. "That's the price you pay for being this color."

"You're de most beautiful t'ing Remy's ever seen, now come Remy's got some explainin' to do."

***

David loved routine, it was true, every morning he had to read his paper with a cup of coffee before he ate. His meal was ate clockwise on his plate eggs first, than bacon than his toast with just a bit of jam and butter. He would finish breakfast, and talk with N'Dare for a bit over one more cup of coffee before he went to work with his paper folded in such a way that on his lunch break or during a slow period of the day he would be able to access the crossword puzzle.

"There's something to be said about routine," David always told N'Dare and Ororo.

This morning was no different, the last cup of coffee drank, paper folded neatly and his briefcase in hand he went to his front door with N'Dare (another part of his routine) where he gave her a quick kiss and was out the door. Standing on the top step he took a deep breath and as routine as always he would scan the neighborhood to ensure everything was in order as he walked down his steps. Although at his second to last step his eyes caught on a sight that nearly send him backwards on his bottom, the figures of Remy and Ororo were making their way to the house. Blinking rapidly he shook his head trying to erase the couple, it wasn't right, they weren't due home for a couple of days. But after much blinking and shaking the couple approached closer, and he could see the wear on them. Both looking as rumpled as ever in the outfits he and N'Dare had sent them away in just hours before, their hair disheveled and faces tired and drawn.

"N'Dare!" David shouted back towards the house, knowing she, along with a few of the other nosey neighbors, would hear him through the open house windows.

He hurried towards the couple, ushering them towards the house, N'Dare appeared at the front step dish towel in hand. A million questions came flying from the Munroe's as Remy and Ororo were led quickly into the house and away from the prying neighborhood eyes.

"Let's start from the beginning," David said raising his hands as if to silence a large crowd.

"And the beginning must be breakfast," N'Dare insisted. "You two probably haven't had a thing all night."

"Non," Remy agreed, feeling his empty stomach for the first time.

They all piled into the kitchen where N'Dare kept one eye on the stove and the other on her daughter and Remy and so Remy took charge of the conversation, explaining in detail everything that had happened from the arrival to his father's house, the outburst, to the bus ride. David sat as calmly as a father could as he heard all the humiliating things Ororo was faced with in the last hours since their parting, and though cigarette after cigarette were went through he remained composed. Remy finished his tale and as though he carried the whole weight on his shoulders he looked up shyly at David.

"Remy shoul've tol' his pere 'bout Ororo's skin color," Remy admitted painfully, looking down into his empty plate of food. "Bu' wha' shoul' dat matter? It don' matter to Remy."

"But it matters to the world," David said coolly. "Come my boy, I'm late for work."

A bit confused Remy got to his feet and as David picked up his briefcase and paper again Remy too grabbed his suitcase out of habit.

"Get some rest princess," David said in a fatherly tone to Ororo. "We'll be home later."

Ororo gave Remy a concerned look, to which Remy only nodded supporting David's decision. They left the women behind and walked out the door, it was no more than a twenty minute walk to David's office, a walk David enjoyed on his days of routine, but today his steps were quicker as he was running late for work. Remy kept up in stride next to him.

"Please sir," Remy said. "Does wha' happen' las' night make you' opinion of Remy change?"

David stopped and looked at Remy, almost taken a bit aback. "I don't agree with how your father reacted, but then again from where you hail from the reaction is not a total suprise. However I do have a stronger feeling for you... You were willing to give up everything for my daughter and you did, to me that is a sign of your unconditional devotion to her... But then I must wonder how you will provide for her now?"

"Remy'll get a job, he will do wha' he can to keep her from a life of want, dat was de promise he made her and he will keep it," Remy said firmly.

"I'm liking you more and more every minute kid," David with a grin, then slapping the paper against Remy's chest he continued. "Good luck with the job hunt, I'll see you after work."

David hurried up the stairs to his office leaving Remy in the middle of the busy sidewalk, paper in a hand and a whole new world before him.

_Now don' go gettin' all romantic on you' self homme,_ Remy chided himself_. Dis may be a big city but you jus' some spoiled rich boy from de south wit' not'in' more den de clothes on you' back. take dis one step at a time. _

Walking down the crowded streets Remy found a bench to rest on while he looked at the paper, sitting down it dawned on him that he was carrying around his suitcase still. Placing it on his lap he spread the classifieds section open before him. Finding many jobs open for laborers and skilled tradesmen Remy shook his head and continued skimming down the pages noting a few jobs that may interest him. An elderly gentleman had seated himself on said the other end of the bench.

"'scuse me sir," Remy asked politely. "Do you know de direction's to dese locations?"

Holding open the ads he showed the gentleman, finding most in walking distance he thanked the old man and began his job search.

The first job was in a meat shop, and just walking up to the doors Remy couldn't help but cringe and turn away.

_We'll save dis job fo' last, neh? _he thought to himself wrinkling his nose at the smell as he turned quickly away.

The next job was at a scrap metal yard, Remy approached the fenced off quarters with a bit of apprehension but knew he would rather work here than a meat shop. The sign was large and unmistakeable:** Lehnsherr's Scrap Metal **

Walking through the front door he stood at a counter that ran the length of the small reception room, the smell of iron and grime filled Remy's nose. A small man came from a back room, his name tag read: M. Toynbee

"Can I help you?" he asked frowning at the pretty boy that stood in front of him.

"May I please speak to Mr. Lehnsherr?" Remy asked politely, feeling as though manners were not exactly a key trait in this place.

"Yeah sure," Mr. Toynbee shrugged and walked away from Remy back into the room he had first emerged.

A few moments passed, allowing Remy to take in the sights of an old stack of magazine's on a rickety old table and a few tattered chairs along a grime covered window.

"Can I help you?" a commanding voice came from behind him.

Turning his attention to the front Remy saw an older man behind the counter, the grey in his hair prominent his eyes piercing.

"Remy jus' responding to you' add sir," Remy said pushing the paper across the counter.

A small smile played across Mr. Lehnsherr's lips, "do you have any experience in the scrap metal field Mr-"

"LeBeau, Remy LeBeau," Remy held out his hand.

"Right, Mr. LeBeau, this shop has been in my family for two generations, something that I hold proudly to my heart, this shop, my uncle's, helped my family escape from the horrors of the war before it got too bad and I -really- have no desire to hire some pretty boy who by the looks of it has no experience in this field. So please stop wasting my time and yours and be out of here."

"T'ank you fo' you' time sir," Remy said through clenched teeth as he took back his paper and taking his suitcase he exited the building.

_Only one job left on de lis' 'fore you gotta go back to dat meat shop LeBeau,_ he reminded himself.

His feet were beginning to ache, his body was exhausted and his arm burning from carrying his suitcase it seemed non stop since yesterday. Spying a pawn shop he approached and went inside, a sturdy man with a bowler hat cocked off to the side was leaning back in a chair and perusing the paper.

"Howdy," the man greeted Remy, straightening his chair and getting to his feet. "The name's Sean Cassidy, what can I do you for?"

"Remy's got some t'ing's to trade in," Remy said placing his suitcase on the counter.

"Well lets see what we're in for," Sean's eyes lit up excitedly.

Popping open the trunk Remy removed one suit, all his socks, underpants and toiletries. "Wha' can you give Remy for wha's left in de trunk?"

"Lookin' to sell all your worldly possessions? Well here at Cassidy's Pawnshop I drive a fair deal... now let's see what you've got."

The man began pulling items from the trunk, muttering under his breath as he rummaged, leaving Remy to peruse the store.

"I'll tell you what, Remy is it?" Sean said looking up.

"Oui," Remy nodded returning to the counter.

"I'll give you $200 even for the lot, everything here is excellent quality and in just as good of condition, what do you say... do we have a deal?" Sean asked grinning, piling up the pawned items off to the side.

Remy's eyes caught on a pair of wedding bands through the glass case.

"Hang on a minute homme, how much for dese wedding bands?" Remy asked pointing through the glass.

"Ah excellent choice my friend," Sean pulled the small velvet pillow they rested on out of the case for Remy to inspect. Picking up the delicate band Remy knew the quality was not something he would have chosen.

_Beggars can' be choosers homme_ he reminded himself. "Take de price of dese off wha' you owe Remy."

"Very well, they're $50 for the pair so I still owe you $150... are you taking your suitcase back friend? I could give you at least $8 for it."

"Non, Remy keep it," Remy said placing his last suit and toiletries in the now emptied case. Taking the wedding bands from Sean, who had put them in their own velvet cases, he laid them gently on top of everything else before closing the case a small smile on his lips.

"Getting married are you brother?" Sean asked, pushing his bowler's cap back further.

"Oui," Remy nodded, lifting the now lighter than air trunk off the counter, and tucked the roll of money into his jacket pocket.

"Yet you've just sold me all your worldly possessions, what more can you offer a lady?"

"The world," Remy said and with a quick wave over his shoulder he left Mr. Sean Cassidy wondering what a strange fool that man had been.

The last job on the list was a men's apparel store, knowing his apperance would not be up to standards to apply for such a job Remy ducked into a small cafe and securing himself in the men's washroom opened his trunk and changed quickly from his rumpled suit into the last one he now held to his name. brushing his hair out quickly and resecuring it with the elastic tie Remy closed his trunk and moved towards the exit of the cafe when a small but loud voice stopped him.

"Hey sir! Washroom's are for customer's only!" it said.

Turning on his heels, Remy beheld a small girl of about sixteen, with brown hair and as close to a stern look as possible.

"Well why didn' you say so chere," Remy asked, piling on the charm. "Wha's you' name?"

"Kitty," the girl said blushing profusely. "Kitty Pryde."

"Well den Miss. Kitty why don' you jus' go get Remy a fountain soda den and we put all dis behin' us neh?"

She grinned and with a nod of the head disappeared behind the counter and poured him a drink, returning with it Remy produced a dollar from his pocket.

"Why don' you keep the change chere?" he winked and taking the to go soda turned to leave the blushing girl behind him.

Getting back into that charming LeBeau style had given Remy the burst of confidence he needed as he strolled into the men's clothing store. Ten minutes inside and he had secured himself a full time position as a sales clerk for $.75/hour. Feeling pretty good about finding his job Remy knew there was still one more item on his list before he could get home to see Ororo. Checking his watch, another item he knew he wouldn't part with, he saw it was already 3:15, quickening his step his eyes fell upon the godsend. Not more than two blocks from his new place of work was an apartment building with a large "FOR RENT" sign in the window. Stepping quickly to the door REmy rapped lightly on the door that read 'landlord'.

"Who is it?" the stern woman's voice demanded.

"My name's Remy LeBeau, here to enquire 'bout de rooms for rent," he called back.

The door opened and a slender and attractive older woman opened the door, she gave Remy a quick once over before speaking. "My name is Raven Darkholme and I own this complex. What exactly are you looking for?"

"'scuse me?" Remy asked a bit confused.

"Are you looking for a place for yourself? How many bedrooms?" her voice not at all hiding her annoyance.

"Non, fo' my wife an' I," Remy said with a grin.

She gave a small snort and began walking up a flight of stairs, leaving Remy to follow.

"My suites are all furnished, I supply heat, water and electricity, however any phone lines or televisions you use will be at your own cost. I expect your rent promptly at the first of the month."

"How much is rent?"Remy asked.

"$50."

Remy took that into consideration as she stopped in front of a door and pulling out a ring of keys jangled them in the lock for a moment before opening the door. The room was dark, the smell musty as they entered it. Raven flipped on the switched and a weak light cast shadows over the room.

"THe room's been empty for a few months, takes a while for the electricty to get going again," she explained, striding over to the window pulling open the curtains to allow more light in.

Remy surveyed the apartment, it was definately a far cry from what he knew at David and N'Dare's house. The living room, kitchen and dining area were all located as soon as you walked in. A small fire place stood along the one wall with two well worn chairs pointed at it, a small four chair table tucked against the wall where Raven had opened the window. The kitchen was modest but everything a young couple could need was fitted inside Remy reasoned.  
"The bedroom's to your left there, the bathroom is the door beside it... you can access the bathroom through your room, a bonus feature here in my apartment complex," Raven said dryly, as though she knew her sales pitch wouldn't work.

Looking quickly into the bedroom, Remy spied a sturdy bed and dresser with mirror, and though the room was small it would be enough for the two of them. The bathroom was hardly more than a closet the tub, toilet and sink crammed close enough together so that you could just close the doors for privacy.

_Beggars can' be choosers_ he reminded himself, exiting through the door that lead back to the living quarters _'side's if we can do dis fo' a bit den p'rhaps we save 'nough money to move else where._

His mind made up Remy grinned, "Remy'll take it."

* * *

Papers signed, keys received Remy hurried back home whistling, excited more then ever to tell Ororo just how much progress he had made, he knew she'd been upset knowing everything they had planned just weeks before for their future had been shattered last night but he had gathered the pieces and began again. He knew Ororo would be proud of him, his heart swelled with pride to know he would be working to make his living, this wouldn't be another opportunity just given to him on a plate, it would be earned with his own hard work. Leaping up the stairs of the brownstone Remy knocked three times before entering the house. Ororo met him just inside the door.

"Where have you been?" she demanded, a relieved smile on her face.

"Startin' our future chere," he exclaimed wrapping her in a big hug and spinning her around before kissing her lightly and setting her down.

"Well while you've been planning our future, supper's been waiting!" she exclaimed.

Remy excused himself to wash up quickly before joining the others at the table, David looked a bit disgruntled, another one of his routine's were already messed up.

"Any excuse for being late?" he asked raising his eyebrow at Remy.

"Sorry!" he exclaimed, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice, he felt like a school boy.

Over dinner Remy divulged the facts and findings of his day, as his story went on he could see Ororo's excitement growing as well, their life was back on track and she knew it. Remy presented the apartment papers to David who acknowledged Remy had a good find, but to watch out once their contract expired in three months.

"Once they've lured you in and you're settled they usually try something underhanded, which is why her contract is so short," he warned.

"Now onto matters of the wedding," N'Dare's own excitement bubbled over. "When should we set the date?"

"Next week," Remy said firmly.

Everyone's eyes turned to him, Ororo's smile wide and a bit scared.

"So soon?" N'Dare gasped. "But that doesn't leave us anytime to prepare."

"We don't need much mother," Ororo piped up. "just the minister."

"Her minds made up N'Dare," David said with his own grin. "and she's got her mother's stubbornness."

"Very well next week it is," N'Dare conceded.

Remy smiled and took Ororo's hand, Ororo's own heart bursting with joy, for in a weeks time she would be Mrs. Remy LeBeau and she had never wanted anything more than that.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately!

A/N: This chapter's a bit of a filler.... okay a -lot- of a filler... but I didnt' want it to get more long winded than it already is so I'm just going to post the next chapter soon....which has more action I PROMISE!... I just have to get over my writers block of doom and then chapter 8 will be posted hopefully by next week!!!! please please please R&R!

* * *

The wedding date was set for the following Sunday, giving the young couple just over a week to prepare their new home and any wedding preparations they needed to complete. Ororo and N'Dare would take care of all the plans for the wedding, which didn't do much to calm N'Dare's nerves.

"So much to do in such little time," she had fretted the next evening after dinner. "I mean even with all your aunt's help David I don't know if we can pull it off!"

"Don't worry mother," Ororo said calmly. "Like I said last night we don't need much just the minister and I know Aunt Gladis can make a cake, and Aunt Sylvia and Gertrude will help with the small amount of decorating we'll do. We can host a reception here, nothing fancy I'll cook even if that helps!"

"No no no," N'Dare shook her head. "I can take care of that... But oh- Ororo what will you wear? We can't get a suitable dress made for you before the wedding!"

"I'll be fine, I've got that nice black dress that I have yet to-"

" 'Marry in black, you'll wish yourself back,'" David piped up from his after dinner cigarette. "My daughter won't be married in black."

"Remy's got some money lef' from his time in de army," Remy offered, speaking for the first time since wedding plans had entered into the conversation for the evening. "'Ro you coul' go get you' self somet'ing nice from a shop neh?"

"That's not practical," Ororo insisted. "I couldn't."

"Please chere, jus' take de money, we'll make it work," Remy promised.

She smiled softly, "if you insist."

"I do," he smiled back, taking her hand in his.

"We'll meet the minister tomorrow after church" David said clearing his throat, Remy knew that as his cue not to get too romantic with Ororo and released her hand. "And plan from there."

David's tone provided a conclusion to that conversation for the night.

"Tomorrow Remy's t'inkin' of takin' Ororo to show her de new apartment," Remy announced trying to change the conversation.

"Sounds like a good idea," David said. "We'll all go after church tomorrow."

Inwardly Remy cringed, hoping he would have been able to have some alone time with Ororo, but said nothing.

Remy and Ororo took a stroll after the dishes were cleared, the night hot was hot and sticky, a small breeze doing nothing to aliviate the heat.

"T'ings are fallin' into place," Remy said wrapping Ororo's hand in his. "Tomorrow de minister, Monday mornin' Remy starts as a real workin' homme."

"Think you're up for the task solider?" Ororo asked lightly, her tone light.

"Remy up fo' anyt'ing to give you de life he promised," his voice now hard, knowing he had promised far more than he was able to deliver.

"We'll be fine Remy, I trust you," her own tone matching his, challenging him to brood more. "Don't keep beating yourself up over someone else's prejudice, I won't stand for that."

"De voice of reason-" Remy started.

"Has spoken," Ororo finished with a light laugh. " and don't you forget it!... I can't wait to see the apartment tomorrow!"

"Remy'd take you dere tonigh' but if he does he's really quite sure he won' take you back home," his voice lowered suggestively as he stopped walking and took her into his arms.

"Who said I wanted to go back home?" Ororo's own voice seductive her eyes filled with desire.

Remy couldn't help himself and pulling her close kissed her roughly, wanting to taste every inch of her skin. Ororo returned his fiery kiss with her own passion, her hands searching his body as they stumbled in the darkness until their bodies found a wall to support them. Remy's hands frantically unbuttoning Ororo's top, her own on Remy's belt buckle, their kiss never breaking. Remy went to brace himself against the wall with one hand not judging where it was going to land and instead knocked over a large pile of cans that were against the side of the house.

The loud clatter shocked the couple, moving away from each other with a gasp as a dog began barking and the couple were suddenly blinded by an exterior light being turned on and an angry voice shouting: "Get off my property!"

Remy took Ororo's hand in his and dragged her back to the street, still gasping for breath, his knees still weak from the kiss. Ororo laughing lightly beside him through her own gasps. They stopped again once back on the sidewalk.

"I'm sure we're quite the sight," Ororo smiled devlishly at Remy, her lips swollen from his kiss. "Just look at you."

Remy shook his head, and began re buckling his belt as Ororo in turn began re-straightening her own blouse. " You' goin' be de deat' of me fille."

Ororo just flounced her shoulders at him and turned back towards her house leaving Remy to catch up.

The next day after church Remy and the Munroe's made their way up to the apartment comlex, upon approaching Remy began to notice how rotten the exterior of the building was; the crumbling brick work, a few patched panes of glass, garbage piled up along the stoop and the faint smell of urine caused him to wrinkle his nose as he hurried to unlock the front door suddenly quite embarrassed by the first impression. He ushered the family up the flight of stairs to their door, unlocking it he flipped the switch for the electricity which began humming.

" De place hasn' been used in a few mont's, electricity takes awhile," he found himself falling into the same sales pitch Ms. Darkholme had given him.

David began walking around the room, inspecting as Ororo and N'Dare set down the cleaning supplies before taking their own tour.

"Its small," David commented, but seeing the hopeful look on Remy's eyes held back his harsher criticism. "But a sturdy place for your first home."

"It's perfect!" Ororo gushed, wrapping Remy in a warm embrace. "I love it!"

Remy kissed the top of her head quickly, and nodded.

"You'll need new drapes, and a bedding set," N'Dare sighed pulling down the current drapes coughing against the dust that flew off of them. "I'll take these home and see what I can do for them... Perhaps they can be salvaged.... As for bedding..." she trailed off as she began talking to herself under her breath.

"Plumbing in working order?" David questioned.

"Not sure," Remy admitted, kicking himself for not checking.

David moved over to the sink and turned on the tap, a loud rumbling from its depths caused everyone in the room to jump and N'Dare to run in from the bedroom. They all stared at the faucet until a small trickle of water began seeping from it, the rumbling slowly subsiding as the water came out at a steady stream.

"'s leaking a bit from beneat' de sink," Remy noted looking at the pooling water.

"Figures," David sighed. "I'll go talk to your landlady and see what she has to say... You kids going to be okay?"

"We'll be fine," Ororo insisted, not looking up from her cleaning supplies she had begun to arrange.

"I'll go with you David," N'Dare offered. "I'll be heading home most likely to get a head start on these drapes, so they'll be ready for your move in day after the wedding."

"We'll see you at dinner than," David said, giving them each a very stern 'don't do anything funny' look.

David and N'Dare left moments later, leaving the two alone. Ororo took the empty bucket to the sink and began filling it, Remy came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You really like it chere?" he whispered in her ear.

"mmm, I do," she said her voice undeniably happy.

It took every ounce of effort Remy had to release Ororo, to not take her with him to the bedroom and find a more agreeable way to pass the afternoon, yet he knew that if David or N'Dare were to make a sudden reappearance they'd have some explaining to do. Stepping away from Ororo he too could see the same thoughts were going through her head as her shoulers drooped slightly. Turning from the sink with a full bucket of water she smiled brightly at him.

"Now I'll get to work!"

Ororo began a tirade of cleaning on the apartment as Remy in turn tried to find ways to keep occupied, moving around heavier pieces of furniture for Ororo to clean behind, unable to keep his eyes off of her as she worked.

"You sure are working up a storm," Remy said with a small laugh, as Ororo came flying out of the bedroom with an arm load of bedding.

She smiled at him, her eyes bright, her hair hung in limp curls around her face matted lightly by persperation. Remy moved over to her and taking his handkerchief from his pocket wiped her brow gently with it.

"In fact Remy t'inks he going to call you Stormy from now on," he smiled kissing her lips lightly.

"Stormy?" she interjected pushing him back with the arm load of bedding. "What kind of a silly name is that?"

"Yours," he teased.

Ororo shook her head and dropped the load of bedding onto the floor and sighed.

"I think I'm done for the day," she admitted. "What time is it?"

"Almos' four," Remy replied looking at his watch. "We shoul' be gettin' back fo' dinner anyway."

"Your right."

Bundling up the bedding, Remy slung it over his shoulder as Ororo gathered up her own cleaning equipment and surveyed the room with a satisfied nod. The afternoon was warm, the attitude in the air was lazy as the couple walked slowly hand in hand to David and N'Dare's.

"Hey N---r lover!" a voice called.

Remy turned to see a car of teenagers slow down beside them, Ororo pulled gently on Remy's hand moving him along.

"Ignore them," she hissed.

The three boys in the car continued their snails pace crawl next to the sidewalk, jeering and cat calling. Remy growled low in his throat at some of the suggestive comments the boys were making, Ororo's steady hand keeping him in check. The boys soon got tired of their game and sped away, throwing a half drunk bottle of pop in their direction, it shattered at their feet, spraying pop and glass shards at their feet.

"How ignorant," Ororo sighed, wiping what she could off her dress before continuing her pace.

Remy gave his own frustrated sigh at her indifference, "How can you jus' let dem do dat to you?"

"You get used to it," she reminded him dully. "Just don't listen and they'll go away."

At the Munroe's Ororo gave a quick recount of their run in with the boys, N'Dare shook her head and David began muttering something about the day's youth and no respect. Dinner passed quietly, and being a Sunday evening everyone turned in early.

The next morning Remy arose and forced himself to eat, his stomach was a bundle of nerves at the idea of his new job. David saw how much Remy was jumping out of his skin and out of his routine he walked with Remy until he got to his office. Remy continued on his way to the shop, a glance at his watch found him at work far earlier than he had thought he'd be. Leaning against the cool stone of the store front Remy pulled a cigeratte from his coat pocket and was able to have one before his new boss came walking up the street.

"Early to work I see," Mr. Steeves noted with a curt nod, opening the door. "That's what I like to see."

Remy was given a quick tour of the store, shown where various items were located in order to help him make a sale. After the doors were unlocked Mr. Steeves handed Remy a pile of shirts to fold until a customer came in.

"I'll be in the back if you need me," Mr. Steeves said. "I trust you'll be fine."

"Oui," Remy nodded, looking at the pile before him, he'd never done this before.

An hour into the job and Remy had only managed to fold and press two out of the dozen shirts before him, frustrated at the tedious need to make it look perfect Remy often had to remind himself of why he was here before he tackled another shirt. The front door jingled open, relief flooded Remy as he knew he'd be able to escape the shirt folding if only for a while. Looking up his heart froze.

"Henri?" he breathed.

Standing in the door, hat in hand Henri was like a ghost to Remy.

"So you are here," Henri said with a smirk. "Workin' boy now are we Remy?"

"Wha' you doin' here?" Remy demanded, keeping his voice low, not wanting to bring Mr. Steeves into this. "If you t'ink dat you here to talk Remy out of dis-"

"Whoa hol' you' horses dere frere!" Henri interjected holding up his hands in defense. "Dat's not what I'm here fo'." "Den what?" Remy scowled, returning to the pile shirts.

"Look," Henri came up to the counter and put his hand on top of the shirt, drawing Remy's attention up. "I came here to give you dis."

Reaching into his breast pocket of his coat Henri produced a small wad of bills, "'s you's from de war. De money I could get 'fore pere cut off you' access to de bank account."

Remy's heart contracted at how callous the words sounded, his father had no trouble just pouncing on the chance of cutting him out of the family.

"'s not much but it's you's," Henri's voice tinged with pain as he held out the money to Remy, who took it slowly his eyes meeting Henri's.

"T'ank you frere," he nodded, slipping de money into his own coat pocket. "Does pere know you' here?"

"Non, tol' him I'm meetin' some fille up in Jersey," Henri shrugged. " I jus' had to come to see you Remy, to apologize fo' my behavior... To make amends, somehow."

Remy eyed up Henri suspiciously, "amends?"

"Oui, wit'out you home jus' don' seem right, de night you left was so chaotic, I don' know how to explain it... I miss you Remy, and despite pere's belief dat Ororo is jus' some phase I know you love her, I've neve' seen you happier."

Remy's heart warmed at this his own smile matched the one Henri had just given him.

"So what dis mean?" Remy asked. "You accept Ororo den?"

"I suppose I do," Henri nodded. "I know it will take some gettin' used to, but times are changing frere, and dis prejudice t'ing must end someday."

Remy clapped his hand on Henri's good shoulder and smiled. "T'ank you Henri you have no idea."

"I'm sure I do,"was his response.

"Tonight, you'll come to dinner?" Remy asked hopefully. "N'Dare, dat's Ororo's mere, makes amazing food!"

"That would be nice," Remy caught the stiffness in Henri's tone.

"Woul' you stand wit' me den, on my wedding?" Remy asked, putting his brothers new alliance with him to the test.

"I would," Henri's voice once again true. "When is it?"

"Sunday."

"So soon?" shock in Henri's tone.

"Oui, but it don' matter we're happy and dis is wha' we bot' want."

"Den Sunday I'll stand wit' you Remy," Henri laughed suddenly. "Guess I'll have to let pere know I'll be in Jersey a bit longer."

"Remy hates dat you lyin' to pere," Remy said softly.

"He'll come around some day Remy don' you worry," Henri assured.

The door jingled open again and both brothers turned to see Ororo enter the shop.

"Oh hello," she said timidly. "I was wondering if you were still here Henri."

"Oui," he said softly, bowing his head. "Sorry 'gain 'bout my pere."

"You've apologized enough at my house," Ororo reminded him, then turning to Remy. "You forgot your lunch, I've brought it for you."

"T'anks Stormy," Remy winked at her taking the small brown bag from her hand. "Do you t'ink N'Dare will mind if Henri joins us fo' dinner tonight?"

"I don't think so," Ororo shook her head. "Supper will be for five as usual."

"Five," Henri repeated giving her a sheepish grin.

"I should go, mother and I are dress shopping today," Ororo blushed.

"Have fun chere," Remy smiled.

Turning from the store Remy found it hard to pull his gaze from her retreating form, Henri elbowed him hard over the counter.

"You sure do have it hard frere," Henri shook his head. "She's got you head ove' heels."

"Couldn' agree more," Remy nodded. "Couldn' agree more."


End file.
